Sonic to the Stars
by mkt568
Summary: Probably how Dragon Ball GT would go if it were in the Sonic Universe. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic to the Stars**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Five years have passed since Sonic took Phil as his student.

Chapter 1: The Sol Emeralds

After decades of persistence, and using the second wish of the Chaos Force when the god of destruction came to restore themselves to their original ages, Lord Snively and his gang finally reach the top of Angel Island and steal a set of gems that were made by the Nameless Echidna before he split into Athair and King Knuckles, the Sol Emeralds. With his plan to take over Mobius only one step away, Snively summons the Sol Force. After Phil and Sonic finish their training inside Angel Island, Phil heads back to his village, far stronger than he was when he left it. When Sonic finds the Snively Gang summoning the Sol Force, Pilaf slips up yet again and accidentally wishes Sonic back into a child (getting back his short stature, plump belly, and black eyes).

Later, as Sonic tries to present his new self to his family, King Lazaar reveals alarming news. If the Sol Emeralds are not returned to Mobius within one year, the entire planet will explode.

While Rouge, Mina, and Charlie prepare a ship that will be used to gather the Sol Emeralds from space, Blaze becomes upset at how the others view her as a child. During the construction of the ship, Blaze wanted to help, but was turned down twice. While in the ship, Blaze kicked a wall out of frustration, which caused one of the stabilizer jets to loosen (which comes back to cause problems very soon). In the meantime, Sonic is kidnapped by two men seeking to gain a ransom from a not-so-worried Rouge and Shadow. Both men, however, are easily scared away when they figure out how strong Sonic is.

Charlie initially agreed to go with Sonic, but Manik and Silver are "drafted" into the journey to find the Sol Emeralds instead by Shadow because he says they have gotten soft in this time of peace. This means that Silver will be relieved of his duties as the president of Pod Co and Manik will be separated from his girlfriend. As Sonic, Silver, and Manik are about to get into the ship for departure, Manik is interrupted by a call by his girlfriend.

While Manik is on the phone, Sonic and Silver enter the ship to find Blaze having taken control of the ship against Charlie and Mina's orders and sets the ship for take-off, leaving Manik behind (Not so bad for him and his girlfriend). Sonic and Silver now find themselves taking Blaze with them. As the ship leaves Mobius, a small circuit falls and lands by Rouge's foot, who wonders fearfully what part of the ship it belongs to.

Silver is trying to get a key from Blaze so that he can take her back home. Every time he tries to grab her, she dodges him, while Sonic just sits, shoveling in chili dogs. When Silver finally catches her and demands that she give him the key, Blaze sticks it in her shirt and Silver will not get it because of her breasts (_still not a furry_).

After suffering damage to their spaceship (which in fact is Blaze's fault due to her frustratedly kicking the wall of the cargo bay when no one would let her help, causing a stabilizer jet to come loose), Sonic, Silver, and Blaze are forced to crash land on planet Secco. The trio is enamored by the festive atmosphere of the city until they realize that the Seccans are money-hungry swindlers.

They check into a high star hotel to escape from the Seccans. However, they then discover that they are being charged every second for everything in their room. They escape without paying and wonder in the rain until they are found by an elderly couple who offer them to stay with them. They explain that Secco's leader, Don San, is a money-hungry tyrant who is unfair in prices and takes things from the residents when they cannot make the expensive payments. The couple's home is then taken by Pusherbots because they are behind payment, so Sonic, Silver, and Blaze spend the night in their spaceship.

The next day, they find a small alien who eats their radar. To make matters worse, their spaceship is taken by the Seccan Army, leaving them stranded.

After finding themselves as public enemy number one on the merchant planet Secco, Sonic, Blaze and Silver attempt a daring rescue mission to salvage their ship. Without it they may be stuck on the planet forever. Casting all fear aside, the Nikuhogs try a direct approach, and find Don San's army, locked and loaded.

Taking the alien (who is named Yacker) with them for eating their Chaos Radar, Sonic tries the Mach 5000 to get them to the ship, but on both tries, it will not work because his child body is not used to the technique. Instead, they fly to Don San's castle, where they find the ship. The three sneak closer to the ship without risking a fight that could get them in deeper trouble, with Silver saying that they will have to fight if necessary. Blaze tries to sneak on the ship, but gets hit by a soda can thrown at her by one of the soldiers who was drinking it. She begins to cry, but Silver covers her mouth so Don San's soldiers do not hear her. Then, a rocks falls onto Silver's head, which catches the soldiers' attention, so the three knock them out one by one. Blaze takes control of the cargo with the ship, and escapes with Sonic and Silver. Don San is furious that they have reclaimed the ship and that they owe him a large debt.

By morning, Silver tells Sonic and Blaze that they need to go to town for extra parts due to additional damage done by Blaze's "reckless driving". When they get to town, everyone runs away and they discover that they are among Secco's most wanted, much to their dismay, and are forced to evade the police.

While hiding from the authorities, Sonic, Blaze, and Silver become moved by the injustices that the Seccans suffer under the oppressive Don San. They decide to confront the tyrant, and head straight for a showdown at the Royal Palace. It seems like an easy victory, until Red Pine appears from the shadows. Sonic and Red Pine begin to fight, and Sonic ends up having to use his Super Hedgehog form to defeat Red Pine. Instead of killing Red Pine, Sonic shows him the error of his ways and Red Pine leaves Don San.

Barely escaping Secco with their lives, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze land on Magnus, a strange planet much like Mobius, except that everything is 100 times the normal size. Blaze finds a new outfit that makes her look like bees, and Sonic finds a huge apple tree and starts to eat.

Meanwhile, Silver is with Yacker looking for the next Sol Emerald. His search leads him to Sonic and they find the Green Soul Emerald. As they near the Sol Emerald, their good fortune takes a turn for the worse when an apple falls on the gem. Before they have a chance to lift up the apple and get the ball, a giant hawk grabs the apple with the Sol Emerald still stuck to it, and then gives it to a giant.

Then they hear Blaze scream for help as the giant walks off. Silver tells Sonic that they need to help Blaze then he flies off. Sonic must make a quick decision, to save Blaze or save Mobius. Will there be time? Or will he have to charge into the belly of the beast... literally! Also, what will become of buggy Blaze?

In short, Sonic does manage to save Blaze and then they and Silver get the Green Sol Emerald from the giant. They then left Magnus to find the next Sol Emerald.

The trio arrives on a peaceful planet named Quakes, but notice that the villages are way too quiet. When they begin investigating, they learn from the villagers that a giant monster, Grasstain O'Grady, has been terrorizing their village with his incredible ability to produce earthquakes by merely shaking his gigantic whiskers.

To make matters worse, the monster is demanding a bride and if the villagers do not comply, their very survival cannot be guaranteed. None of the women villagers are willing to be his bride so the planet seems doomed to them. One of the women, Rena, who has the Indigo Sol Emerald embedded in her hair and is engaged to be married, finally gives up and offers to be his bride. This excites Grasstain and he leaves, but promises to come back and take her back to his lair tomorrow. Rena is so devastated by what she has done that she faints in sorrow.

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze offer to help them get rid of the problem with Grasstain in exchange for the Sol Emerald, which the she agrees. Blaze decides that the best idea is to set Grasstain up with a fake bride and cut off his whiskers; she first picks Sonic because he is the strongest but then realizes that he is too short. That leaves Silver to pose as Grasstain's bride, much to his dismay (Future Silver would be so disappointed). However, he agrees to go along with the plan because he wants to save Mobius. By morning, Silver, dressed in the wedding dress with a wig and makeup, is taken by Grasstain to his lair, with Sonic, Blaze, and the woman's fiancé following.

Silver's wig falls off, and Grasstain still is interested in Silver, thinking he is a short haired girl. Silver then manages to drug Grasstain with spiked food at the "Wedding Banquet" the beast has arranged for them. Grasstain passes out and Rena's Fiancé cuts one of his whiskers off. Grasstain comes to and threatens to cause an earthquake. The troupe soon realizes Grasstain cannot cause quakes, only predict them.

Then, all of a sudden, a real explosion occurs, and Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave to propel them out of the tunnel. He then uses another Turtle Destruction Wave to destroy the volcano and abrupt the explosion. The Quakers give them the Sol Emerald, but out of nowhere, a mysterious stranger disguised as a villager takes the gem and turns into some other species. He then takes the gem and disappears in his spaceship.

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze begin to chase after the three Shake-Shake brothers, one of whom stole their Sol Emerald. The brothers lead them into a rocky planet, whose center is a maze of caves. They escape, and return to Planet Zelkova, leaving Sonic, Silver, and Blaze lost in the maze.

Upon their arrival, they hand over the Sol Emerald to Cardinal Bay Leaf, the servant of Lord Zelkova. The Cardinal is angry with them, because he knows that the three had another Sol Emerald aboard their ship, and if they do not retrieve it, he will turn them into dolls.

The Shake-Shake brothers return to Heive, the planet they left Sonic and the others on. When they find them, they are being attacked by four giant worm monsters. The Shake-Shake brothers take the opportunity to sneak onto their ship and try to steal the Sol Emerald.

Finding themselves on the cave-ridden planet of Heive, Sonic, Silver and Blaze have run straight into a pack of giant worm-like creatures with a taste for humans. Hiding in the shadows are the Shake-Shake Brothers, planning out the perfect time to attack with their Shake-Shake Boogie, a "unique" style of mind control dancing. Alpha Shake pinches Blaze's cheeks in order to make her smile while she dances, as he continues to pummel them. Unknown to the Shake-Shake brothers or our heroes, the worms have regained consciousness and provide a distraction, turning off the music. The heroes take this opportunity to knock all the Shake-Shake brothers out with one punch. The Freedom Fighters cannot find their Sol Emerald on the Shake-Shake Brothers' spaceship. When Silver gets off Blaze, Yacker accidentally launches the ship to Planet Zelkova, leaving Silver and Sonic on Heive with their spaceship.

Blaze and Yacker are stuck on the Shake-Shake Brothers' spaceship heading straight for Cardinal Bay Leaf and his demented regime. Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver pursue Blaze to planet Zelkova. Can anything prepare them for the shock that is to come?

Cardinal Bay Leaf has just revealed his true form and proves himself to be a powerful opponent. Narcissus is seen analyzing the fight between the cardinal and Sonic and Silver. He decides to make an appearance to the Zelkova Cult. The cult realizes too late that Zelkova is not the savior they had imagined and Narcissus transforms them all into dolls. However, Blaze is "saved" and under the control of the psychotic Narcissus. Sonic and Silver finally defeat the vengeful Cardinal Bay Leaf, who could manipulate inanimate objects to attack at will. They find the Sol Emerald, but Narcissus appears and summons Lord Zelkova.

Sonic and Silver now stand before the awakening Zelkova. Narcissus escapes and Zelkova prevents Sonic and Silver from rescuing Blaze. Dr. Niven, the brilliant scientist behind it all, is finally revealed. Narcissus is scolded by Dr. Niven for awakening Zelkova before he was at full power as Zelkova is losing.

Sonic notes that the monster's power is amazing, but does not know how to use it. Narcissus refuses to give up Blaze, and he is turned into a doll. Dr. Niven feeds both of them to Zelkova. This sacrifice brings the machine-mutant to full operating power that Sonic and Silver alone will be no match for.

While Sonic and Silver are losing to the level-three Zelkova, Blaze is beating up Narcissus within the monster because of the harassment she endured as a doll. Narcissus reveals there is a way out; however, he realizes the consequences would be dire, so the Shake-Shake Brothers force him to reveal the secret to escaping their mechanical prison. Zelkova was built around a single cell and the destruction of this cell would end the Machine Mutant.

Meanwhile, Sonic is losing to the powerful Zelkova. Blaze, in order to help Sonic, fires an Energy Blast at the red cell. Narcissus explains that Zelkova needs to be attacked from inside and out. Narcissus continues harassing Blaze, which results with her beating him up. The Shake-Shake Brothers then start to sing in order to use their telepathy. Sonic and Silver learn only a blast to the heart will defeat him. Sonic and Blaze struggle to shoot at exactly the same time. After chanting "Pepper pot, pickle pot, purple pot," the great Zelkova is finally defeated.

Silver and Sonic consider returning to Mobius so that Blaze can be placed out of harm's way they can continue the journey as originally planned. However, Yacker detects a Sol Emerald and leads the group to a desert planet named Sandopolis. There, they must ward off menacing sand based centipede monsters and scour the vast sand dunes for the hidden Sol Emerald. Meanwhile, Narcissus arrives on planet Seedria to tell Dr. Niven what happened on Planet Zelkova, however, he is executed by General Dark Oak for his failure.

After having collected three of the Sol Emeralds, Yacker convinces the Freedom Fighters to land on planet Seedria, his home planet. It is a trap though and Yacker is greeted by General Dark Oak and is told he has done a good job of luring the humans to the planet. The Freedom Fighters meet up with a group of strong robots who call themselves the Epsilons. After a short fight the robots capture Silver and Sonic and take them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic to the Stars**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 2: Juvie

With Sonic and Silver captured, Blaze decides to infiltrate the machine base. She manages to get close without being detected, but then tons of robots show up. In order to avoid being captured, Blaze must disguise herself as a robot.

Meanwhile, the robots are scanning the bodies of Sonic and Silver, who are asleep in capsule chambers. They are trying to determine their strength when General Dark Oak comes in. He realizes Blaze was not there, and orders a group of robots out to find her. At the same time, Yacker decides to let General Dark Oak download all the fighting information of the Freedom Fighters to the Epsilons.

Blaze has joined a group of robots that look the same, but when they walk through a wall her cover seems to be blown. She lucks out and instead of being captured, she's accused of being defective. They throw her into a room full of defective robots. These robots actually have feelings, so they were deemed not worthy. Blaze manages to blast her way out, and gets directions to where Sonic and Silver are being held.

When General Dark Oak realizes Blaze is in the base, he sends one of the Epsilons to deal with her. The robot seems to be winning with ease, but then Blaze figures out he can only predict moves she has done before. Then, she fires her Kitten's Fury technique, destroying the robot.

General Dark Oak is just about to send the rest of the force to deal with Blaze when she breaks in. At the same time, the machine detections go crazy because Sonic is waking up.

The Epsilons mock Blaze because they have knocked her unconscious, but they congratulate her on destroying Epsilon one, who was the first ever Epsilon destroyed. Sonic decides he has heard enough though, and he challenges the three of them to a battle. While Sonic battles the Epsilons, Silver takes Blaze to their spaceship to recuperate.

Sonic seems to be outmatched at first because they have all of his moves downloaded in their memories, so General Dark Oak prepares to make Yacker the most decorated Seedria warrior in existence. Realizing that they cannot kill Sonic, the three machines warriors prepare him for Dr. Niven, but Sonic rebounds causing them to punch him in the stomach. Sonic pretends to be hurt, but then he attacks them with energy blasts. Epsilons two, three and four escape into the walls, and then they begin playing jokes on Sonic by lighting him on fire from behind and pulling his feet right out from under him. Sonic wonders how they do this trick, but he decides it is not important enough to yet learn and destroys the building instead. Realizing they have lost their hiding place, the three robots decide to kill Sonic instead of saving him for Dr. Niven.

Meanwhile, Silver arrives at the ship with Blaze. The first thing he notices is that all their possessions have been thrown all over the ship. This causes him to head for the bag the Sol Emeralds were in. He finds out that all 3 have been stolen, so he wakes up Blaze, and the two prepare to get them back from Yacker by force.

Elsewhere, the three robots combine into the Super Mega Cannon Epsilon. This gives them additional strength, but Sonic is not impressed. He uses their extendable arms as a ramp and gets a few good punches in before being blasted away. As Sonic comes up from the rocks, he resumes fighting with new moves that the Epsilons have never seen. He then comments on how they have gotten stronger, but they have not gotten faster. This causes the robots to transform into the Super Epsilon Aerial Attack mode. Sonic acts like himself and matches their every move. He finally gets them to use the Killer Drill Attack, but then Sonic triples his power.

General Dark Oak realizes that Sonic has been playing around the entire time, so he decides to head after Silver and Blaze to battle them. Meanwhile Sonic throws a few punches at the Epsilons and destroys them with a Turtle Destruction Wave. Just as Sonic is about to head to the ship for food, he senses Dark Oak heading towards the ship. He flies off on an intercept course. At the ship, Silver and Blaze also sense General Dark Oak's humongous power, and they prepare to fight.

Silver and Blaze are preparing for the worst when Sonic arrives. Sonic warns them that a power more powerful than Mephiles has arrived, and they should be ready for anything. Just then General Dark Oak appears. He is ready for battle, then Blaze manages to catch Dark Oak by surprise and she knocks him to the ground, General Dark Oak then appears to be knocked unconscious.

Silver and Sonic are shocked at Blaze's strength, but Blaze just says they can stop treating her like a kid to make things even. Just then General Dark Oak gets up, and he is completely undamaged. This scares Blaze, then General Dark Oak fires his Metal Breath, Silver manages to get over and push Blaze out of the way, but the energy beam hits him and freezes him. Silver then disappears.

Blaze and Sonic manage to trick General Dark Oak into revealing Silver's whereabouts, so Blaze goes to where Silver is being held while Sonic battles General Dark Oak. Sonic and General Dark Oak start to throw out a bunch of attacks at each other, but none of them seem to do any damage to neither of them. It is almost as though they are testing each other for weaknesses.

Meanwhile, Blaze arrives at the building Silver is being held in. After bursting through a bunch of robot guards, she gets into the room where Silver is, but she arrives about 5 seconds to late. Silver is transported to Dr. Niven's lab shortly after Blaze arrives, so she decides to take it out on Yacker. Yacker manages to activate a button though that shoots anything not machine out of the room, so Blaze is forced to the outside of the building.

Back on the battlefield, General Dark Oak activates clones of the Epsilons that capture Sonic. Sonic finally decides he has had enough though, and he goes Super Nikuhog. He also convinces General Dark Oak to Power Up. General Dark Oak absorbs all the parts of the Epsilons, and he becomes Meta-Dark Oak.

Sonic and General Dark Oak are ready to begin round two of their fight, but Meta-Dark Oak starts turning everything around him into metal. Sonic is shocked and cannot figure out what is going on at first, but then Hyper Meta-Dark Oak heads down into the metal and starts controlling it.

Elsewhere, Blaze is at the tower, and she refuses to give up her attempts to destroy Yacker. She keeps getting sucked out by the Corrosive Removal System, which turns the walls and floor into liquid in order to expel any intruder from the building, but she would not give up and keeps going back in. The robots of Hyper Meta-Dark Oak try and stop her, but she blows them up. Then she runs into the scholar bot who indicates he will help Blaze deactivate the Corrosive Removal System as long as she will protect him.

Sonic waits for Hyper Meta-Dark Oak to emerge, and when he does he is completely silver in color. Furthermore, he can control everything around him that is metal. It appears that Sonic will be badly outmatched, but that does not stop him from trying to win. Sonic gives it all he has as a Super Hedgehog while Dr. Niven watches the battle between Sonic and Hyper Meta-Dark Oak.

Dr. Niven is excited at the new possibilities that he will have now that he is captured a living Nikuhog, so he mocks Silver and promises him that he will soon have company in the forms of Sonic and Blaze.

Blaze and the Scholar Bot get one more chance to destroy Yacker, so Blaze chances Yacker while the Scholar Bot deactivates the Corrosive Removal System. When Yacker realizes he is outnumbered, he escapes through a wall and brings back reinforcements. While the reinforcements distract Blaze, Yacker activates the backup Corrosive Removal System, and Blaze gets sucked again outside, but we see that the three Sol Emeralds and Yacker's medal follow her.

While Blaze tries to figure out how the Sol Emeralds got to her, Hyper Meta-Dark Oak reveals that the only way he can be destroyed is for every piece of metal on the planet to be destroyed.

As the battle between Sonic and General Dark Oak heats up, Blaze appears and lets Sonic know that she has the three Sol Emeralds back in her possession. Hyper Meta-Dark Oak decides to use Blaze to his advantage, so he charges her causing Sonic to get defensive.

While Sonic is flying after Hyper Meta-Dark Oak, he spits his breath at the ground and brings it to life. The ground comes up and swallows Sonic trapping him in a metal plate. At the same time Hyper Meta-Dark Oak fires his breath at Blaze and traps her as well.

They return to Hyper Meta-Dark Oak's base, and Hyper Meta-Dark Oak transports Sonic and Blaze to Dr. Niven's hideout. Dr. Niven is all set to dissect the Nikuhogs and turn them into machine men when Yacker shows up. He pretends that he's going to help, but he starts blasting Dr. Niven's equipment.

While Dr. Niven and his minions are distracted by the missiles, Yacker decides to free Sonic and Blaze. With the two now free they get ready to attack Dr. Niven after congratulating Yacker on an excellent acting job, but this gives Dr. Niven's robots a chance to steal Silver.

Blaze desperately participates in a game of keep away, but when the robots trip, they send Silver flying and he crashes to the ground in many pieces. Blaze begins to cry over having failed to save him, but then Silver tells her to look up. He reveals that everything has been a plan to get to Dr. Niven and make him reveal his ultimate secret. Dr. Niven begins to tremble in fear as Silver, Sonic, and Blaze lead him into another chamber, but what secrets are in this chamber? Why is Dr. Niven suddenly so afraid?

The Nikuhogs follow Dr. Niven into his secret room and force him to show them Juvie, his ultimate robot creation. Silver was able to discover Juvie because Yacker told him the rumors of Juvie. As Dr. Niven cries over what appears to be Juvie dying, the water around him starts exploding. Silver reveal that he reprogrammed Juvie's life support into the plumbing system to save everyone, and there's nothing Dr. Niven can do to stop it.

Dr. Niven forces the computers lid off and tries to reroute the computer to save Juvie's life, and while he tries that Silver reveals that Dr. Niven planned on taking over everything in the galaxy. Before Juvie could be completed though, he would have to mobilize all the robots on the planet, hence the creations of General Dark Oak and all the other warrior robots. Silver reveals that Yacker had lost his memory until they got near the planet, but he took great risk in sneaking into Dr. Niven's lab before Silver was experimented on. He thawed out Silver and replaced him with the metallic slab copy that got broken earlier while Silver sneaks into Juvie's chamber to deal with him.

Dr. Niven's computer goes haywire, and it appears that Juvie is doomed to die, but Dr. Niven refuses to give up on him. He starts telling Juvie how he is made up of creations from the entire galaxy, so he has the galaxy's strength on his side and should be able to overcome anything, but Juvie doesn't respond. Sonic gets a bit disappointed because he would have liked to fight Juvie once, but when he goes to examine the capsule Juvie's eyes open. Juvie begins to power up as he proves he is very much alive. He uses the energy stored in the capsule to power up to his true form, and Dr. Niven celebrates because he says that Juvie's power was already too far into his circuits to be destroyed.

Yacker tries to flee away, but Blaze holds him back while Juvie reaches his true form and bursts out of the capsule. The power pushes the three Nikuhogs back against the wall and causes Dr. Niven to receive some circuit damage which makes him collapse. Sonic sees the fully formed Juvie and warns everyone to watch out, but he is shocked at how powerful Juvie is for not being fully developed. Juvie scans the three Nikuhogs, and then decides to try and kill Sonic first. Sonic's too smart though and coordinates a three way attack with Blaze and Silver that appears to fully destroy Juvie.

Dr. Niven weeps about Juvie's defeat. The lab starts to go crazy as a space ship arrives and evacuates Dr. Niven, but a small substance enters Dr. Niven's leg before he leaves. Blaze tries to make Dr. Niven stop, but Sonic and Silver stop her because Juvie is dead so Dr. Niven can no longer take over the galaxy. Dr. Niven then decides to regain his power before going to the next phase, but Juvie bursts out of his back and reveals he was the one behind everything. As Juvie stares at Seedria, he decides to target the Nikuhogs next. Can Sonic, Silver, and Blaze find a way to survive?

Juvie holds the Red Sol Emerald and appears to set up some kind of trap. Elsewhere, Yacker defrosts the spaceship, and it also defrosts most of the metal on planet Seedria. The gang boards the ship, and prepares to take off, but something is holding them in place. They look out the window and see General Dark Oak holding the ship, so they all use the Multiple Turtle Destruction Wave which effectively destroys Dark Oak in his regular form. As the ship flies off, Juvie comes out of Dark Oak.

The gang gets into space and prepares to search hard for the remaining Sol Emeralds when Yacker picks up one right away. They rush to the location and find a Deserted Starship about to fall into a star.

They go into the ship using space scooters, and begin searching the ship. They find the Red Sol Emerald in the engine, and prepare to leave when Blaze notices something else moving. She refuses to leave until she finds out what it was.

The machine monster attacks Blaze when she enters the next room, but Silver, Sonic, and Yacker all stop the missiles from hitting Blaze. Then Blaze uses some energy blasts to destroy the machine. This allows Yacker to pick up life detection, and they find a green boy.

With less than a minute until the ship is destroyed, the gang rushes and gets on their scooters. They get off the ship before it melts in the star, but their scooters then get caught up in the gravity pull. They abandon the scooters while Yacker launches a grappling hook at their ship. After connecting, the gang all gets together, and Sonic uses a Turtle Destruction Wave to push them to their ship and allow them to get away safely.

The green boy appears to be severely injured, so Yacker sends an SOS out and is given coordinates to planet Recov. On Recov, Sonic hides under the chairs so he will not get a shot while they rush the boy into the ER. They appear to get him stabilized, but as soon as everyone but the nurse has left the room, a strange heart rate is picked up. Juvie reveals he is in the boy, and decides to blow up the room since the nurse saw him.

The doctor is just about to report the boy's health to the gang when the room blows up. They all rush to where the room is at, but none of the adults can see through the smoke.

Sonic finds the green boy and the doctor through the smoke in the boys' room, and he gets them to safety. While the doctors and nurses talk about how lucky the boy is, an evil grin shines on his face and we learn that he is Juvie in disguise. Juvie decides to divide the Nikuhogs up and take control of them one by one.

His plan seems to be going easy the next day when Blaze and Silver have to fish Sonic out of a tree because Sonic is afraid to go inside and eat the hospital food. He thinks they will give him a shot, so he and Silver go fishing instead. Sonic catches a whole lot of fish.

Elsewhere, Blaze is exploring the hospital grounds when she finds and starts playing with a young deer. She calls the deer cute, and is then shocked when the deer finds and starts sucking her breast. She is then approached by the Green Boy, who explains that the deer is sucking Blaze's breasts because it thinks she is its mom. He then prepares to attack Blaze when Sonic and Silver show up. They reveal that the fish was horrible tasting, and that the doctor is looking for the boy.

The doctor then appears, he suggest the boy goes back inside, but on the way Juvie decides to change hosts, and takes over the doctor. He then takes the boy to a nurse to take inside, and sets out to capture Sonic, Silver, and Blaze.

He finds Sonic trying to hide so he won't get any shots, and as soon as he assures Sonic that he would lose his license if he tried to give someone healthy a shot, then Sonic goes inside for some food. This gives the doctor a chance to divide and conquer. He decides to take Silver on a tour of the facility since Silver is fascinated in technology.

The final stop is a giant microscope that allows Silver to see electrons in the air. Realizing that Silver is occupied, Juvie tries to strike him with an energy blast, but Sonic and Blaze arrive to prevent any major damage, so Juvie cuts Silver and then changes bodies.

Just as Juvie is about to make Silver destroy Sonic, Silver regains control and goes Super Hedgehog against Juvie. This forces Juvie to leave Silver's body. Sonic, Silver, and Blaze then decide to destroy Juvie for destroying the ship they saved the boy from, but Juvie escapes into a crowd of people boarding spaceships, and as soon as he enters a woman, Sonic can no longer sense him.

Not knowing what else to do, the gang decides to resume their quest for the Sol Emeralds. Elsewhere, we can find that Juvie has appeared to kill everyone on the spaceship so he can become stronger. He then heads for the cabin to make the ship go to Mobius.

The Freedom Fighters in space continue their search for the Sol Emeralds on a jungle planet. At the same time something new has wandered to Mobius. Mobius is receiving new people from space every day, and that always mean that Juvie could arrive.

Sally, Sonia, Rouge, Manik, and Shadow begin to wonder where the others could be. The year is almost up, and they don't want to die. To ease some of the tension, Shadow decides to shave his mustache with a little push from Sonia. Shadow decides to make it where everyone knows, but they just choose to ignore him.

Manik then leaves for his big date. The girl he is with is on the rebound, so Manik decides to turn on his charm in the big city. He listens to her every word and takes her everywhere she wants to go.

Then some fights breaks out in the city. Fang decides to try and break it up, but his age and strength don't compare. Just then Manik arrives. Fang manages to convince him to fight. Manik dispatches the first person easily enough, but then a second man with energy blasts arrives. Manik senses a power from within the man, but he has no idea that it is Juvie in disguise. The fight between the two begins, but will Manik have a chance to win?

Manik seems to be an easy match for him, and Fang takes all the credit claiming he trained Manik. When Manik's girlfriend sees him fight, she begins to root for Manik, and this makes him want to show off. He goes Super Hedgehog, but then he gets cut by Juvie's Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The fight goes on, but as Manik powers up to his full strength and fires a Super Turtle Destruction Wave, Juvie shoots out and enters Manik's wound. Using Manik's body, Juvie decides to hunt down Shadow.

At Pod Co, we find out that Sally and Manik have moved in until Sonic can get back. Sally begins to wonder what is taking Manik so long to get back when Charlie arrives. He has decided to visit and spend the night. Just as he finishes getting his stuff into another room, Manik enters the room. He begins fighting Charlie, and Charlie realizes something has taken over Manik. Sally and Rouge chase them out saying that if they want to fight, do it away from the house.

Charlie confronts Juvie Manik in the air, and Juvie Manik decides to take over Charlie's body since it will be easier to use to defeat Shadow than Manik. The fight begins, but Charlie refuses to power up to full strength. Juvie thinks that Charlie realizes that he can change body only when someone's at full power, so he manages to tease Charlie into powering up.

Charlie finally goes Super Hedgehog, and Juvie changes bodies entering through a cut that he had Manik leave on Charlie. Manik collapses in sheer exhaustion, and then Knuckles appears. He sensed Juvie and decided to come fight, but when he saw Manik collapse, he went to help him. Knuckles vows to destroy Juvie, but Juvie makes Charlie fire an energy blast which appears to destroy both Knuckles and Manik. He then wonders at Charlie's power and wonders what a true Nikuhog's power is like. His next target is Shadow. Will Juvie succeed?

With Charlie and Manik under his power, Juvie decides to battle Shadow and take him over. Meanwhile out in space Sonic is worried, but it is not about the Sol Emeralds. He is wondering where Juvie is hiding.

Back on Mobius, Manik has fallen ill. Sally, Mina, and Charlie are watching over him, but then Juvie senses Shadow and decides to fly off after him. It ends up that Shadow has been taking Sonia shopping. Sonia has bought a lot of new clothes with Shadow's money, and she plans on doing a fashion show when she gets home. When two men drive up in a hover car next to Shadow and begin flirting with Sonia, Shadow loses his temper and pulls up beside them. He pulls their steering wheel off the car and makes them fly into the ocean.

Further down the road Charlie flies in front of their car. He destroys most of Sonia's clothes, so Shadow gets out confronting Charlie and sends Sonia to their house in the car. Shadow realizes that Charlie is not Charlie, so he confronts Juvie. Juvie reveals that he is a parasite that the Nikai created before they were destroyed on Planet Niku, and now it is his job to reform the Nikai race by taking over other bodies. Mobius is his first target, but then he plans on spreading to the entire universe. Shadow also discovers it was his father that destroyed the Nikai race, so Juvie has decided to make Shadow his number one target for revenge. Shadow powers up to Super Hedgehog and begins fighting, and he is winning. Charlie alone is not strong enough to defeat Shadow, so Juvie calls for help. Back at Rouge's place, Manik wakes up. He remembers being on a date, but nothing after that, so he decides to get a drink of water. After the water enters his system, he starts feeling massive pains. It ends up that Juvie still controls Manik, so Juvie makes Manik fly to assist in the battle.

Manik arrives at the battle site and offers Shadow his help. Shadow acts the part of the arrogant Nikuhog and declines, so Manik flies up to a higher level, and when Shadow has his back turned, he fires an energy blast that manages to cut Shadow's cheek. Shadow realizes that both Manik and Charlie are under Baby's power, so he powers up to full power to knock them out. Just as Shadow reaches his maximum power, Juvie shoots out of Charlie and enters Shadow's cuts. Shadow powers down and goes over to make sure Charlie and Manik are not hurt too much. Then he starts hearing a voice in his head. Juvie explains that he has the ability to multiply in one's blood stream, and that he now controls Shadow. To prove that he stays in one's blood stream afterwards, he has Charlie and Manik join him. Shadow starts going crazy, but he cannot do anything, so Juvie promises him death for final revenge after he takes over Mobius.

Meanwhile Silver, Yacker, Blaze, and Sonic have reached an icy planet, searching for the final Sol Emerald. Sonic falls down a hole, and when he comes out he has the Orange Sol Emerald. The warriors decide to head for Mobius, but what plans will Juvie have in store for them?

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver return to Mobius with the Sol Emeralds, and they decide to stop at Angel Island to make sure they are saved in a secure spot. Tikal and Sharha meet them, and Blaze takes all the credit for the Sol Emeralds' recovery, but Tikal and Sharha believe that Sonic did all the work (which he did do most of). Sonic decides he would rather stay looking like an 8-year-old than have to travel the galaxy again for the Sol Emeralds, so they leave, but Tikal gets an evil look and starts to sound like Juvie (because she was infected by Juvie).

Fang ends up being the only free human on the planet. He has been hiding inside Good Mephiles' stomach as a pod person, and as a result, he is free. When a group of Juvie's slaves surrounds his mansion, Good Mephiles blows them away and knocks them out with a breath of fresh air. It ends up that Mr. Mephiles has too much good inside of him to turn evil, so Juvie cannot take him over. Fang then decides to come out of Good Mephiles and fight, and he appears to knock everyone out, but they all get up again forcing Mr. Mephiles and Fang to fly off to Sonic's house.

Sonic and Blaze arrive home, but Sally and Mina just ignore them. When Sonic tries to eat some chili dogs though, Sally nails his hand with a spatula. She makes enough food for four people, but not enough for any Nikuhogs.

Meanwhile, Silver arrives back at Pod Co., but Yacker sounds an alarm saying there is danger for Silver. Silver think it is just his father's power, and then Shadow appears. He welcomes Silver home, and invites him in. Rouge greets him, but says he has been a bad boy, and Shadow will get to take care of the punishment. Shadow then turns into Juvie Shadow, and he reveals that he left a seed inside of Silver. Silver tries to break away, but he cannot resist Juvie's control, and Yacker gets beat up by Shadow making him seem useless.

Elsewhere, Charlie and Manik appear at the house, but they start to fight Sonic and Blaze right away. Charlie even promises to kill Blaze, and he knocks her out. This makes Sonic mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Turtle Destruction Wave at Manik and Charlie, Fang and Good Mephiles show up and explain what has happened. Just then Juvie Shadow also shows up, and he promises to destroy Sonic.

Juvie Shadow wonders how he managed to miss taking over Fang as soon as he and Mephiles arrive, and Fang reveals that he was hiding inside Good Mephiles the entire time. This makes Juvie mad, and he decides to destroy Fang, so Sonic tells Good Mephiles to get Blaze and Fang to safety. Good Mephiles turns them into chocolate and puts them inside his body while flying away.

This makes Juvie decide to turn his attention to Sonic. Juvie questions whether or not Sonic could destroy everything he loves, and Sonic tells him to try him. Sonic also tries to talk some sense into Juvie. He points out that the Nikuhogs were destroyed for their crimes, so Juvie should not want any more revenge. Juvie decides to retaliate by fighting.

Sonic notices that Juvie has gotten much stronger since he can now be inside a Super Hedgehog body, but then Silver and Sonia come flying into play. Sonic points out that it is not safe for Sonia to be there because Juvie has taken over everyone, but Silver reveals that he too has been taken over. It is now a 5 on 1 battle against Sonic.

Juvie then tries to convince Sonic to join them, but Sonic points out that Shadow would never call him Sonic, instead, always calling him Olgilvie. As everyone surrounds Sonic preparing to turn him into a Nikai, Juvie changes his mind and decides to kill Sonic instead.

Juvie Shadow powers up and Sonic realizes the only way to defeat him is to power up to Ultra Hedgehog. The fight begins again, but after throwing a few punches and kicks, Sonic finds out his child body cannot maintain Ultra Hedgehog because it's too young. Juvie Shadow takes aim and fires a bunch of energy blasts at Sonic, but Sonic remains alive.

Sonic refuses to stop fighting, so Juvie continues the fight by blasting Sonic with a bunch of energy punches knocking him unconscious into the rocks. Juvie thinks he has won, but Sonic starts talking and asks Juvie to once again reconsider taking over everyone. Juvie says he might have if the Nikuhog's earlier ancestors had showed his people such mercy, and then decides it is time to kill Sonic.

All the other Nikuhogs begin circling around Juvie Shadow and they give him their power. This causes Juvie Shadow to transform into an unstoppable Nikai. Sonic agrees that Juvie is now the most powerful being in the universe, but he promises that he will destroy Juvie, so Juvie punches Sonic to make him shut up.

Juvie then gathers the negative energy from every person on the planet, and he forms a dark Soul Blast. Sonic cannot move, so he appears to die, and Good Mephiles says that Sonic's energy has completely disappeared. Blaze and Fang refuse to believe that Sonic has died, but can they find some way to stop Juvie for good?

Sonic is in some unknown dimension. He discovers that the only way he can get out of this dimension is to play a game after life against some alien, and the loser dies.

Mogul Lazaar then shows up in the realm of the Lazaars. He manages to mess up Old Lazaar's fishing, so Old Lazaar gets mad, but Mogul Lazaar reveals that he lost Sonic in the alien's dimension. Old Lazaar worries, because that is the only place his powers will not work.

Meanwhile on Mobius, Tikal has come down and joined Juvie and company at the site that Sonic appeared to die at. She presents Juvie with the Sol Emeralds, so Juvie Shadow summons the Sol Force and wishes for the Nikai Planet to be wished back into existence in Mobius's solar system. The wish is granted.

Blaze sees the wish occur, and she sees the Sol Force for the first time here, but she cannot help but cry because she now will have to find all the Sol Emeralds by herself within one year if Mobius is to survive. Fang comforts her, but Blaze decides she wants to take the battle to the Nikai's.

Rouge has been working at Pod Co on a massive ship, and now the Nikai gather around the corporation for a chance to gather to their new planet. Blaze tries to call out to Silver and get him to reconsider, but Fang stops her, and they try to come up with a plan for getting to the Nikai Planet in disguise.

Meanwhile, Sonic keeps landing on all the unlucky spots in the game, while the alien keeps getting all the lucky spots. Sonic fails the riddle challenge, but he manages to jam himself against the wall before he lands on spikes that would cause death, so he continues playing, but can Sonic find a way to win this game after life, and can Blaze free the others from Juvie's control by herself?

Sonic is 4 spots from defeat. Without some help, it appears that he will die, but when it gets to be his turn he accidentally throws the dice towards the lava. This makes the dice make noises, which the alien denies.

Sonic decides to try it again, and the dice turns into some being who cries to his daddy for help. The alien tries to get him to turn back into a dice, but he refuses, and Sonic starts calling them names and reveals that they were cheating.

Just then, the game comes to life and decides to kill the alien, but Sonic protects him. With the game going haywire, Sonic discovers he has his powers back. He uses a Turtle Destruction Wave to blast them out of the dimension, and just as it appears he will be crushed, Mogul Lazaar shows up and transports him and the aliens to the realm of the Lazaars.

On Mobius, Blaze has finally figured out how they can get to the Nikai Planet. She and Fang will hide in Good Mephiles while he redoes his face. That way everyone will think that Good Mephiles is a Nikai.

In the realm of the Lazaars, Sonic finally learns the truth. Juvie is moving everyone to the Nikai Planet which he wished back with the Sol Emeralds. Sonic also learns that Tikal and Sharha are Nikai. This makes Sonic want to return to Mobius, but Old Lazaar says that it will do him no good unless he gets some training in first, so Sonic agrees to train with the two Supreme Lazaars.

On Mobius, Blaze and Fang are safely hidden inside of Good Mephiles when Good Mephiles gets accosted by Tails. Tails seems to recognize Good Mephiles, but since Good Mephiles has redone his face he pretends to be Mo. He cuts in front of Tails, and the two begin talking. Tails reveals he is taking his entire family to the Nikai Planet while Good Mephiles mentions he is carrying a load. Just then Rouge comes along, and Mo has the 100th spot. The remainder of the line is forced to stay on Mobius and await further orders from Juvie, so Mo/Good Mephiles wishes Tails good luck, and they go to the planet.

Meanwhile, Sonic's training has begun. He is grinding coffee beans, which he claims is because the Old Lazaar is too lazy to do himself, but at the same time his tail bone starts to itch, and the Old Lazaar begins to grin.

Blaze and company arrive on the Nikai Planet, and after Good Mephiles spits them out Blaze reveal that she is going to throw laxatives into all the peoples system's to wash the eggs out. It appears to work until Mina kicks Blaze out of the sky. Then Charlie shows up, and they prepare to turn Blaze into a Nikai until Juvie says they have no need of her, and to kill her.

Sonic sees that Blaze is in danger on the Old Lazaar's ball, which makes him stop grinding coffee. He demands that he be allowed to go fight, but Old Lazaar says he cannot until Sonic is fully ready. Sonic begs, and just as Blaze gets nailed by Mina and Charlie, someone comes in and saves her. The fighter is Phil, and he declares that Juvie's fight is now with him. Will Phil be strong enough to defeat Juvie once and for all?

The fighting between Juvie Shadow and Phil begins. Phil appears to have the upper hand as he lands hit after hit on Juvie causing Charlie, Manik, and Silver to intervene and stop the rampage.

In turn, Juvie gets mad at them for interfering, and he blasts them revealing that the entire time he was just studying Phil's moves and that Phil is stronger than any of the Nikuhogs except Sonic and himself.

Over in the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Old Lazaar finally relents to allow Sonic to go without finishing his training, but there is a catch. Sonic must first lower his pants and get his tail pulled out. Only with his tail restored can Sonic gain additional power? Sonic agrees, and the alien turns into a pair of pliers so the tail can be pulled out.

Back on the Nikai Planet the tides have turned. Phil is getting pounded by Juvie, so Blaze tries to intervene, only to get knocked away by Juvie. Juvie decides he had enough, so Fang asks Good Mephiles to protect them. Good Mephiles struggles with his feelings and rushes Blaze and Fang far away from the battlefield. He then returns to the scene and absorbs the energy blast meant to destroy Phil.

Seeing that Phil is trapped in an energy cloud, Juvie assumes he is dead, so he goes with Rouge to celebrate the free Nikai Planet at a parade, but Phil has been encompassed by Good Mephiles. Good Mephiles reveals to Phil that the 2 of them are one person, and it is time for them to rejoin. Good Mephiles merges with Phil's skin, and Philmes is born.

At the parade, Philmes appears, so Juvie decides to resume the fun, but he does not realize how powerful Philmes has become. In the Realm of the Lazaars, Sonic's tail has begun to emerge, but it has a long way to go before it will be completed. Can Phil defeat Juvie, or will Sonic's training be insufficient to save the world?

The Lazaars and the alien are still trying to pull Sonic's tail out, when Sonic senses that something strange is happening. He asks the others to look at the Crystal Ball, and they inform him that Phil has become Philmes. Then, Old Lazaar has Sonic get tied up by the alien so that Sonic cannot move. Then they recommence the tail pulling exercises.

Juvie informs everyone that they might want to find a hiding place, and then he and Philmes begin fighting. Philmes decides to pull out all the stops right away, so he fires a beam which turns everyone around him into chocolate. Philmes promises to turn everyone back when he is done fighting Baby, and then they attack again.

In the Realm of the Lazaar's, Sonic figures out a way to stretch out his tail. He has Old Lazaar get tied to the rock, and then he powers up and flies upward, allowing his tail to be pulled out. With his wolf tail back, Mogul Lazaar transports Sonic to the Nikai Planet to fight.

Sonic arrives, but it is just in time to see Juvie turn Philmes' own attack against him. Philmes gets turned into chocolate, and Juvie eats him. He then targets Sonic. Sonic powers up to Ultra Hedgehog, which he is now able to maintain, but Juvie uses Sonic's tail as another weapon and defeats him.

With Sonic being down for the count, he is forced to look at Mobius. Sonic desires to help Mobius, and then he begins to transform. He becomes a Werehog that is Golden in color (much like that of a Super Hedgehog), and he begins to attack Juvie, but can Sonic control his new found power?

Sonic begins toying with Juvie but it is soon evident that Sonic has no control over himself; the only way to restore his control being either to remove his tail or regain his memories.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Old Lazaar lets everyone there know this news and the alien turns into a pair of scissors for Mogul Lazaar to use on Sonic's tail, but Old Lazaar stops them. He lets them know that if Sonic can regain his humanity, then he will transform into the ultimate Super Hedgehog level: Omega Hedgehog. They instead cheer Sonic on.

Blaze and Fang arrive on the scene, and end up spending part of their time running for their lives, but then Sonic looks up in the sky and sees Mobius. He stops destroying everything, allowing Juvie to escape, and he climbs up a mountain and starts pining for Mobius. Blaze decides to try and talk to this new beast form of Sonic, so she takes out the martial arts outfit that Sonic gave her as a little girl. It does not seem to bring Sonic around at all and he starts acting like a wolf again, but then a picture falls out of Blaze's backpack, and Sonic picks it up.

Sonic looks at the picture and begins to remember the days when Blaze was a little girl. With Blaze's coaching, Sonic begins to take control. Elsewhere, Juvie has decided that if Sonic can transform, then so can he. He heads to his base to enlist Rouge's help. Since Rouge is a scientific genius, she should be able to come up with a way to make him transform, but on the way he stops and stares back at the mountain.

With Blaze's help and the picture, Sonic regains full control of his humanity, and as soon as he gains that control another transformation begins. He begins to look more like his older self again, but what type of transformation will it be, and can Sonic maintain the new powers?

Sonic has indeed mastered his self-control again and become an Omega Hedgehog (his spines look more untidy in this state, and all his fur, including on his tail, has become dark blue in color. His eyes are also a more vivid green). Blaze and Fang celebrate the return of Sonic, and they prepare for the final showdown with Juvie to begin.

At Baby's lookout, Juvie is trying to figure out why Sonic could transform and he could not. Then he detects that Sonic is coming for him. He tells Rouge she has a limited time to find a way for him to transform, and then Sonic enters and attacks.

Sonic plays around with Juvie, and every time Juvie hits him he barely feels anything. The Supreme Lazaars begin to get frustrated because Sonic is not taking things seriously and it comes back to hurt him. Rouge finds a way to focus the Blitz Wave Generator directly onto Juvie and it allows Juvie to transform into a Golden Werehog.

Sonic realizes his mistake, but he does not begin to panic because he feels he still has more than enough power to handle Juvie, but what new tricks does Juvie have in store for our hero?

With Juvie having transformed, it appears that Golden Werehog Juvie has lost full control of his body. He goes on a rampage just like Sonic did earlier, but Sonic is able to handle him and prevent him from killing most of the Nikai Planet citizens. Werehog Juvie regains full control of Shadow's Werehog body and pretends that he had full control and just wanted to act like a Nikuhog would have.

Sonic accuses Juvie of playing unfairly, so Juvie decides to target Sally and Mina. Sonic proves to be too fast for Werehog Juvie, and he takes a now unconscious Sally and Mina to Fang to keep a watch on them while he continues to battle Werehog Juvie. Werehog Juvie then decides to target Mobius next, and he shoots a Super Chaos Spear at Mobius. Sonic tries to intercept it with a Turtle Destruction Wave, but is too slow, and it hits Mobius. On Mobius, Melody and Wave are forcing Tails to gather up supplies for their move to the Nikai Planet when the Chaos Spear hits. They wonder what's going on.

Up on the Nikai Planet, Sonic decides to finish the battle and shoots a 10x Turtle Destruction Wave at Werehog Juvie Shadow. It appears to destroy him, but then Werehog Juvie emerges from the smoke without any scratches. He then fires another Super Chaos Spear at Sonic, and Sonic's forced to take the hit so Mobius won't be destroyed.

Over In the realm of the Lazaars, Old Lazaar reveals that Werehog Juvie has lost all control over his ape body. He may sound like he's in control, but if his beam had hit Mobius, then Mobius's debris would have destroyed the Nikai Planet as well. While they wonder what will happen next, we see Silver, Charlie, Manik, Sonic, and many others, all unconscious. Who will end up being Mobius's new hero?

Sonic has taken a full hit from the Super Chaos Spear, so Juvie prepares to finish him with another blast, but then a delayed Turtle Destruction Wave hits Werehog Juvie and knocks him down. The two fighters prepare for the next round both fully worn down.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Old Lazaar lets Mogul Lazaar know the next move in his plan. Mogul Lazaar needs to get the Sacred Water from Angel Island and use it on Charlie, Silver, and Manik to free them from Werehog Juvie's control. After confirming the location, Mogul Lazaar heads to Mobius to get the Sacred Water.

On Angel Island, Mogul Lazaar gets caught by Tikal and Sharha. He uses the regular water from Angel Island to distract Tikal and Sharha until he can get to the real Sacred Water. Then he uses the Sacred Water on Tikal and Sharha freeing them from Werehog Juvie's control.

With the Sacred Water now on hand, Mogul Lazaar heads to the Nikai Planet to free Silver from Werehog Juvie's control first. He gives a small amount of Sacred Water to Silver, and then restores Silver power. Silver is freed from Werehog Juvie's control now, and he can remember nothing, so Mogul Lazaar lets him know what's been going on.

Elsewhere on the planet, both Werehog Juvie and Sonic are down for the count. Both are on the ground and appear to be unconscious, so Mogul Lazaar asks Silver to keep Werehog Juvie distracted while he frees Charlie and Manik from Werehog Juvie's control. Rouge manages to get her Blitz Wave Generator working again though and she fires it at Werehog Juvie to fully re-energize him. Sonic pretends to have his full strength back, but he is maxed out.

Can Silver arrive in time to help Sonic, and can Mogul Lazaar free Charlie and Manik from Werehog Juvie's control in time? If so, who has the strength needed to defeat Werehog Juvie for good?

With Juvie fully powered up again, Sonic tries to trick him into making his own mistakes, but Blaze realizes that Sonic is maxed out, so she flies and uses energy attacks against Werehog Juvie. The energy attacks have no effect on Werehog Juvie, so he decides to target Blaze. Sonic decides to use his little bit of remaining energy on a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Silver arrives and manages to distract Werehog Juvie.

Werehog Juvie decides to change targets and starts beating up Silver, but Charlie and Manik both arrive and save Silver. Manik and Silver decide to try and do the Fusion Dance, but Sonic reveals it will not be enough. He tells them they need to give him their energy so he can defeat Werehog Juvie.

Werehog Juvie realizes this fact also, so he attacks them and will not let power Sonic up, forcing Sonic to use his little bit of remaining energy on a Fist of the Sun to temporarily blind Werehog Juvie. This gives a chance for Charlie, Manik, and Silver to begin powering up Sonic, but Werehog Juvie proves again to be resilient and rebounds quickly.

Realizing that Sonic still needs time to power up, Philmes turns back into his Mobian form inside of Werehog Juvie and begins attacking him from the inside just like Werehog Juvie's eggs did to everyone else. He holds Werehog Juvie off while the Nikuhogs power Sonic up. Once Philmes runs out of power, he is spit out of Werehog Juvie. Werehog Juvie then uses a Super Chaos Spear on the Nikuhogs.

Everyone appears to be hit by the Chaos Spear and presumed out of the fight, so Fang confronts Werehog Juvie because he is the only fighter left, but Sonic speaks and says he will handle Werehog Juvie. He also tells Fang that he is now a true hero. The others wake up and are shocked at the power of the powered-up Omega Hedgehog. Werehog Juvie realizes he must defeat Sonic to win the day. The two warriors begin powering up and fighting.

The battle between Sonic and Juvie continues on the Nikai Planet. The possessed humans ask Golden Werehog Juvie to protect them, and Sonic reveals that his power is just "the tip of the iceberg". Golden Werehog Juvie refuses to listen and proclaims that the strongest will triumph, to which Sonic replies that darkness is weaker than the light, so he will win. They begin fighting again with the Nikuhogs and Blaze giving side line commentary. The two appear to be even matched.

In the Sacred Realm of the Lazaars, Mogul Lazaar returns and gets Old Lazaar mad at him until he says he plans on going to Mobius and using the Sacred Water to free everyone, which makes Old Lazaar happy to have another Lazaar around.

Back on the battle field, Werehog Juvie declares Sonic's death, but his Super Chaos Spear misses because of Sonic's Mach 5000. Werehog Juvie decides to fire a bunch of energy waves at Sonic, but all of the waves are pushed away from Sonic by his energy causing magma to rise to the surface on parts of the Nikai Planet.

Werehog Juvie refuses to accept defeat and tries the Revenge Death Bomb, but again, Sonic proves to be too strong. Everyone watches as Sonic takes the attack head on. Juvie thinks that Sonic has been destroyed by it because he's changed the technique to absorb Sonic.

Sonic, thinking of his friends and family, refuses to quit, so he powers up and causes the Death Bomb to turn into a cyclone of energy which absorbs into Sonic. Sonic then uses the power of the Death Bomb to power up stronger, and he launches a stronger form of a Super Turtle Destruction Wave at Werehog Juvie.

The Turtle Destruction Wave hits Werehog Juvie's head on and knocks him in to the ground that knocking him out. Sonic then blasts Werehog Juvie's tail off transforming him back into regular Shadow. Juvie realizes he has been defeated, so he leaves Shadow's body and decides to flee the planet so he can remain alive.

Juvie takes the giant ship and flees into space, but Sonic launches a 10x Turtle Destruction Wave at Juvie's ship and knocks him into the Sun, destroying every bit of Juvie, and ending the threat.

The fighters return to Mobius with Sonic's Mach 5000, and with Mogul Lazaar they use the Sacred Water to free Mobius's populace, but they also find out some bad news. Immediately after the trio brought the Sol Emeralds back, Juvie utilized them when the year was not up which means Mobius is due to explode in two weeks' time.

The Nikuhogs have Fang announce to the world that Mobius is going to blow up within two weeks, but what they have come up with is to move everyone to the Nikai Planet for safety. Sonic and Mogul Lazaar use their Mach 5000 and Instantaneous Movement to take some of the people, while King Akotek's ships, Pod Co.'s ships, and every other ship on Mobius they manage to transport everyone but a young boy and his dog to the Nikai Planet.

The young boy gets saved on Mobius by Knuckles, and then Sonic arrives to transport them to safety. There is one problem though. Sonic has run out of energy. Knuckles gives him some of his energy to allow Sonic to transport back to the ship with the boy. Afterwards Knuckles contacts Charlie by telepathy. He lets Charlie know that he is going to be destroyed with Mobius. The reasoning behind it is with Knuckles' death, the Sol Emeralds will cease to exist, and Mobius will again be safe. Knuckles bids Charlie farewell before he dies, telling him that Charlie growing stronger has made him stronger. Mobius then explodes, killing Knuckles and turning the Sol Emeralds to stone. Sonic and Charlie then mourn his death.

Afterwards, they go to New Chidnai and use the Super Emeralds to return Mobius to its proper place, send everyone on Nikai back to Mobius, and move Nikai out of the System. As always, a celebration resumes afterwards, but both Sonic and Charlie reveal they miss Knuckles. Even the celebration is not enough to fully cheer them up, but Mobius and its inhabitants are safe for now. The question occurs though as to what dangers are around the corner?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic to the Stars**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 3: Super Jet

The 30th World Battle Royale begins, and we see Sonic competing almost right away. His opponent is Travis, but he is in the junior division. He manages to make Travis cry with a little tap of the finger. When Tails arrives and asks Sonic why he did not inform them he was in the junior division, he says he did not know and has a flashback.

In the flashback, Sonic asks Fang why he is fighting in the junior division and why is Blaze in the adult division. Fang claims that there is a height limit and Sonic's height is just a bit short. Sonic believes him, but then Tails says the real reason Sonic was excluded was so Blaze could become the new champion. Fang wanted to keep the championship in the family.

Elsewhere, Fang is deciding to call it quits because Good Mephiles is no longer there to help him become a better fighter. He calls a press conference. Some people say that Fang will be back within 3 years, and others say he will be gone for good. This allows Silver to sneak out of Pod Co and go to the tournament, but just before he sneaks out he also announces that he is retiring.

At the tournament, Shadow arrives and decides to force his way into the championship against Sonic. Meanwhile, Blaze forfeits her quarterfinal round because she fears she will have to grow a mustache if she becomes the new champion. She claims it is because she wants to be more than a rich fighter.

The championship match up in the junior division begins between Sonic and Mugley. Mugley is terrified of Sonic. He realizes Sonic is an adult with a lot more strength than him, so he begins backing away in fear, but then Shadow bursts in and challenges Sonic to a real championship match up. Sonic agrees to fight Shadow after beating Mugley, but this causes Mugley to run into Sonic to avoid Shadow. Mugley catches Sonic by surprise and gets him off balance almost making him fall out of the ring. When Mugley realizes that Sonic is only holding on by his fingertips he rushes over and begins tickling Sonic. Sonic is forced to let go, and Mugley becomes the new junior champion.

Silver finally arrives and sees his dad pounding his fists on the wall for making Sonic lose his match. He decides to leave him alone and go into the stadium. He gets in just in time for the adult finals: Mad Chili versus Papaya man. He is surprised that neither Sonic nor Blaze is in the finals until he finds them in the stands with the others. Blaze offers Silver a lollipop, so everyone on their row is licking their lollipops when the finals begin. Silver then questions who Papaya man is, and Sonic arrives. Sonic says Papaya man could win the championship easily because he is only using 1/1000000000 (one billionth) of his strength. He then tells Philmes to reveal himself, so he does.

Fang cannot believe that Papaya man is the champion, so he begins to questioning giving up his championship belt. The real championship then begins between Fang and Philmes. Philmes is wished a good fight, and as Philmes thinks of his mom he decides to go all out with his strength. He is about to win the championship when Good Mephiles' thoughts enter his mind and make him decide to throw the match.

Fang gets up and uses his Megaton punch to knock Philmes out of the ring. Then all the fans run out and congratulate Fang. As Fang thinks of the abilities he still has and the love the fans have for him, he decides he can truly retire, but the fans manage to make him agree to keep fighting.

As everyone heads back to Station Square, Shadow and Sonic decide to fight on a bridge, but when Sonic's stomach growls causing him to lose his strength Shadow laughs and they decide to push it off until later, but little do they know, some new evil force is looming.

Sometime later, at Sally's house, Blaze wonders where Silver is, and when he finally arrives, she runs to the door. Silver shows up badly beaten and claims that Jet attacked him.

As everyone runs to the door, they see a strange hole in the sky. Sonic senses something evil from it, and then he is contacted by King Lazaar. He informs Sonic that Mobius and Hell have had some sort of warp whole bring the two of them together. Seeing the hole, the Freedom Fighters get ready to fight while the people of Mobius wonder what it is.

Jet sits on a mountain and strange messages are coming into his head. They say that there are two of him separated by time and space, but soon they will be reunited.

In Hell, we see another Jet that was built by Dr. Niven and Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He has caused the rift to open, so some of the people claim it is the end of the world. King Akotek tries to keep the people calm, but nobody wants to listen to him. They run from the cities instead. Jet meanwhile continues to grow more evil, and he says that Mobius is in for a shock that was never seen before.

In Hell, the two doctors celebrate their new union, and Dr. Gerald Robotnik says it has always been his plan to replace humanity with new cybernetic people. Dr. Gerald Robotnik says that a small probe he created in Hell was able to slip through and attach to Jet allowing him to control the original Jet. They also plan on setting Sonic up with a few old friends.

Back at Sally's house, Silver finally wakes up, but he gets bombarded by questions. He tells everyone that he was on his way to Sonic's when Jet attacked him. He managed to save himself and the driver, but Jet left a message that Sonic must go to Hell or Mobius will be taken over by villains from Hell.

Sonic agrees to go to Hell because every villain that the Nikuhogs ever beat was coming to Mobius, and he agrees to go alone when he sees the G.U.N., the Cyborgs, General Dark Oak, Eggman's minions, and many more attacking Mobius. He also wants to go to see if Chaos and Eggman have managed to get any stronger. Blaze wants to go with Sonic, but Rouge manages to convince her otherwise.

Manik gets attacked by Djinn's henchmen. At first he easily wins over Kri Ma, but when Rafflesia takes him by surprise, Silver manages to come in and save him. Elsewhere, Fang is being chased by the G.U.N., but Blaze comes along and beats them with one blow.

Sonic arrives in Hell and finds the prisoners all tied up. He is also greeted by Dr. Niven and Dr. Gerald Robotnik. They have Jet attack Sonic, but when Sonic proves to be stronger they rush through the portal and get Sonic trapped in Hell with Super Perfect Chaos and Eggman (in his Death Egg Robot), and Dr. Niven and Dr. Gerald Robotnik mock Sonic.

As the others see the hole disappear, they wonder how Sonic will get home, but Fang believes he will find some way of getting home. Can Sonic manage to beat Super Perfect Chaos and Eggman and find a way home, and what will the 2 doctors do now that they are free from Hell?

Sonic stares down Chaos and Eggman. Eggman claims that Sonic is now cute, but Sonic is not worried because he is stronger than ever. The Hell guards decide to run because they are afraid of the battle. Eggman and Super Perfect Chaos promise Sonic that he will be leaving in pieces, but Sonic is not impressed, so he powers up and actually shakes the King of the Afterlife's palace and makes Super Perfect Chaos and Eggman briefly afraid, but they stop being afraid when they realize Sonic cannot fully control his strength.

The fighting begins in Hell and on Mobius. Philmes, Manik, and Silver decide to fight the Egg Pawns, Charlie prepares to fight General Dark Oak, and Shadow fights alongside E-123 (who decided to join the fight because he was bored of his work as a producer) against the Bokkun Squad.

Down in Hell, Eggman and Super Perfect Chaos begin using tricks from the Freedom Fighters, so Sonic makes fun of them and uses Eggman's Energy Buzzsaw like a surfboard. He then gets some stalactites from Hell's walls and turns them into a shield of sort. He bats every attack they send at him away, or else he turns their own attacks against them. It appears that he kills both Eggman and Super Perfect Chaos, but Super Perfect Chaos regenerates and informs Sonic that they are immortal in Hell.

Back on Mobius Shadow points out that E-123 is not any smarter, and E-123 says he didn't learn much when working in Hollywood (Goddamn it, Omega), but the two doctors arrive with their Hell Fighter Jet ready to fight. Shadow realizes this Cyborg is stronger, but he is not impressed.

In another part of the city Silver, Manik, and Philmes finish off the Egg Pawns, and General Dark Oak manages to turn Charlie's right arm into metal, making it unusable.

Down in Hell, Super Perfect Chaos uses a Fist of the Sun to trap Sonic, and then he sucks him up through his tail. Super Perfect Chaos feels he is now invincible, but Sonic surprises him by climbing right back out of his tail. Sonic claims he had the better strategy, and that it is why he is winning, but Eggman comes up on the other side, and they use the Hell Bazooka to trap Sonic in a cage. Then they use the cage to push him to the torture area of Hell.

The torture area is run by an old woman, and she makes Sonic think she is a little kid until she shows him her face. She then tells Sonic to use the spa and bath at his leisure. He accepts, but the spa turns into a boiling cauldron. Sonic finds out he is on the torture tour. The first one is the boiling cauldron torture. Secondly, Sonic must endure the tickle torture. Third, he must endure the scalding sauna torture, and it is guaranteed to make one sweat. Finally, Sonic is given the Strangling ice torture. The ice strangles Sonic's body and makes him immobile. Chaos and Eggman come down and reveal that the ice will remain that way for 20 years.

On Mobius, Jet contacts Hell Fighter Jet and asks him why he has not come to merge yet. He then attacks people in the city. Wave confronts him, asking why he is killing everything all of the sudden. Instead of answering her, he invites her to join them and tries to hypnotize Wave.

We see Charlie having problems with General Dark Oak, Shadow and E-123 are having problems with Jet, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are still killing Egg Pawns. Will Wave be able to overcome Jet's mind control, and can Sonic escape his icy prison?

Jet continues his attempts to control Wave, however Tails intervenes, pointing out that Wave is now married and has a child. He also reminds Jet that he killed Dr. Gerald Robotnik himself, but Jet's Machine Mutant counterpart contacts him as he is learning the truth and regains control, causing him to kill Tails. Tails' death brings Wave back to reality causing her to attack her brother. Seeing what he has done, he then targets Melody so he can gain full control of Wave, but Wave defends her from Jet's Photon Flash, leaving her in a critical condition. Jet flies off to merge with Hell Fighter Jet, and Wave crawls over to Tails, taking his hand as she appears to die with the last words, "My husband, I love you."

Meanwhile in Hell, Chaos and Eggman begin to mock Sonic because they can now have their revenge by destroying him, but the ice encasing Sonic begins to melt. The ice was created by the dead residents of Hell, and so it is ineffective against Sonic who is still alive. Sonic turns the ice machine against Super Perfect Chaos and Eggman, freezing the two solid; he subsequently cracks the "sculptures" by accident.

It is during this time that Charlie is preoccupied with General Dark Oak. Dark Oak manages to knock Charlie to the ground and freeze an adjacent building, and with it Charlie's leg. Fortunately for Charlie, Philmes, Manik and Silver arrive and destroy General Dark Oak with a single blow. Blaze then shows up with Fang and Yacker. Yacker thaws Charlie, and the group set out for the battle location of Shadow and Jet.

Shadow is initially unimpressed with Hell Fighter Jet's Energy Level until Dr. Niven and Gerald Robotnik reveal that Jet is using only half of his strength. Followed closely by the Freedom Fighters, the true Jet arrives and the two merge into Super Jet, a cyborg more powerful than anything the Freedom Fighters have ever faced before.

Super Jet throws back his feathers and begins to power up. The Freedom Fighters are shocked until Shadow attacks him, resulting in being knocked back by one punch. Philmes then tries in vain, followed by Manik and Silver who attempt a combined attack, to no avail. Charlie then tries a Turtle Destruction Wave, which does absolutely nothing to the cyborg. Dr. Gerald Robotnik then tells Super Jet to demonstrate his true power, which leads him to strike down every Freedom Fighter, again using only a single hit.

The Nikuhogs then assume their Super Hedgehog and Hyper Hedgehog transformations, but Super Jet releases a Flash Bomber, weakening them enough to revert from back to normal. Watching from Hell's glass what Jet is capable of, Sonic turns to the King of the Afterlife for help. The King of the Afterlife, however, is powerless in the matter due to Hell in the midst of reacting with Mobius, as well as a disturbance between the two dimensions (during which, unknown to anyone, the Chaos Emeralds began to crack, starting with the Green Emerald). Knuckles then contacts the King of the Afterlife, requesting to be sent to Hell. He initially refuses, until Knuckles begins acting like King Knuckles before blasting the trees in Heaven–promptly resulting in getting his wish fulfilled. Knuckles apologizes for his outbursts before being sent to Hell.

Back on Mobius, Super Jet stares at the rocks above the Freedom Fighters, believing he is victorious among them. Super Shadow unleashes his devastating Chaos Explosion Attack on Jet, but the energy from the technique is absorbed and fired back towards the others. Sonic tries to find his way out of Hell until Knuckles arrives, declaring that he will try one of the Echidnas' many powers in order to assist Sonic in escaping from Hell.

Sonic questions whether or not Knuckles can get him out until Knuckles contacts Tikal at Angel Island. Tikal and Knuckles decide to try and create an interconnecting energy beam to each other, and in theory they should be able to create a gate between Hell and Mobius to free Sonic. Sonic wonders if it is a fusion of type, and Knuckles says it is a fusion of the mind. The two Echidnas try sending their energy beams to cause an opening, but they fail, and Sonic is forced to watch the battle on the Hell hourglass while he starts once again to get hungry. As the ogres push Chaos and Eggman back to prison, Sonic decides to have them get him some food.

On Mobius, the Freedom Fighters continue their fight against Super Jet, but they cannot even put a dent in him, so Blaze decides to try and make Sonic hurry up. Down in Hell, Knuckles and Tikal continue their attempts to open a gateway. At the Check-In Station, the King of the Afterlife has to send everyone back to Hell that escaped, and it is driving him crazy.

On Mobius, Shadow transforms into his Super Hedgehog form once more to try and show Super Jet why he should fear a Nikuhog, but Super Jet just turns Shadow's own power against him. The ogres bring Sonic some soup in Hell, but a bunch of skulls start dancing out of it causing Sonic to distract Knuckles. Then Tikal contacts Knuckles and says he is almost in sequence with Knuckles, and they should keep going. After Knuckles and Tikal keep failing, Sonic decides to tell them to use a chant like "Pickle Pot, Pepper Pot, Purple Pot" to get in sequence with each other since it had worked for him and Blaze before (against Zelkova). Knuckles reluctantly agrees, and it works.

Sonic escapes through the opening, but before he leaves he tries to get Knuckles to go with him. Knuckles says he would, but if he moves any muscles then the gate will close, so he cannot go with Sonic. Sonic escapes through the opening with encouragement from Tikal and promises to pay Knuckles back. After Sonic escapes, Knuckles is confronted by Staff Officer Hugo, General Easttide and Major Diablon, so he decides to get some target practice in.

Blaze cannot stand watching the others get beat up, so she decides to get involved, but then Dr. Gerald Robotnik decides to end the show. Super Jet causes Shadow to get paralyzed, but once Dr. Niven mentions that Sonic is stronger it causes Shadow to go berserk.

Blaze then captures Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and she promises to destroy him unless he tells Super Jet not to make any further moves. Super Jet stops, but then he targets Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Dr. Gerald Robotnik gets upset, but Dr. Niven reveals that he made it where Super Jet would only obey orders from him. He has Super Jet destroy Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and then they again target Shadow.

Blaze was easily defeated by Super Jet, and Fang blames himself for her condition. He gets so mad that he says that Sonic will have to deal with him if he doesn't do something about it, so Sonic punches Super Jet in the stomach and sends him flying the opposite way. Super Jet then fires his Super Flash Bomber, so Sonic rushes at him and attacks with another punch to gut, but to no avail. Super Jet counterattacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, and fires the Super Flash Bomber once again, which sends Sonic flying the opposite way. At the same time, Dr. Niven celebrates the strength that Super Jet has, but Sonic reveals he has a surprise in store. Sonic tries going Super Hedgehog again and sends an energy blast flying at Super Jet. Super Jet pretends to be hurt, so Sonic fires more energy blasts at him not knowing that he is getting Super Jet stronger. Next Sonic charges Super Jet and uses the Turtle Destruction Wave, and once again Super Jet comes out unharmed and getting charged. Sonic thinks he has won until Super Jet bursts out and uses a direct attack on Sonic. This sends Sonic flying away and begins to cause Mobius' shape to start altering. Dr. Niven then calls Sonic out to continue the battle with Super Jet, so Sonic comes flying out in Omega Hedgehog form. He has decided it is time for Super Jet to face someone his own size, and since Super Jet could predict his attacks before, he won't be able to now.

At Sally's house, Sally comes out ready for battle with her broom stick as her weapon. She is also surprised to see the Great Niku Woman is ready once again for action, because Mina has gone into her old uniform. Sonia and Rouge decide to follow them to watch the battle, but they don't expect any humor.

At the battle site, Sonic blasts away at Super Jet with energy techniques, but once again none of them seem to do any damage, because Jet is absorbing all the attacks. Super Jet pretends to hide in the trees, but it is really a trap to ambush Sonic and gain more energy. Sonic complies and follows him in. By the time they have reached the other end of the forest, Sonic has figured things out. He realizes that Super Jet can absorb energy, so Sonic decides to try and defeat him by overloading him with energy by ambushing him. Super Jet causes the trees to begin rising up, and Dr. Niven's shocked to see Sonic alive and feeding Super Jet with a 10x Turtle Destruction Wave. Super Jet just continue to grow bigger and stronger, so Sonic reveals he knows Super Jet is feeding off his attacks just like Bio-Lizard. Sonic also promises that he won't give up until Super Jet is fully defeated, but Dr. Niven just talks about how his dream is finally fulfilled.

Dr. Niven finally gets tired of Sonic's _Griffisy_ voice in this form and orders Super Jet to finish Sonic. Then just as Sonic is about to launch another Kamehameha, Super 17 attacks him. This causes Sonic to rethink his plan. He lets Super Jet attack him and makes him start to use the energy he has collected. Once again Sonic tries the Mach 5000, and once again Super Jet counter it with a Full Power Energy Wave to Sonic's face. With all of Sonic's attacks failing, Sonic decides to try and come up with a plan, but can he actually outsmart Dr. Niven and Super Jet and save the lives of everyone on Mobius?

Shadow gets up and is just about to fight again when Sonic arrives and knocks him out of the way of Super Jet's energy blast. Dr. Niven is not too worried because he feels that Super Jet is more than a match for Sonic. Sonic decides to prove him wrong and transforms into his Super Hedgehog form, but will Sonic's Super Hedgehog powers prove to be a match for Super Jet?

Mina carries Sally to the battle scene, but Sally is scared and complaining the whole way. They are being followed by Sonia and Rouge, and Rouge cannot help but concentrate on how Mobius is changing. She wonders how they can return it to normal.

At the battle site, Dr. Niven decides he has had enough of Sonic. He has Super Jet prepare his Shocking Death Bomb, and he launches it straight at Sonic. Luckily Sonic is smart enough to use Mach 5000, and he comes up right behind and captures Super Jet.

Dr. Niven declares the match to be a stalemate, but Sonic reveals that he is ready to die to stop Dr. Niven and Super Jet. Super Jet tries to find a way to fight free, but Sonic gathers the energy around him and turns himself into a bomb. A massive explosion fills the skies, and Mobius literally starts to shake.

Shadow thinks that Sonic has gone too far, and Sally's pot flies off her head and into Rouge's hover car. When the battle ground clears, Sonic is back in his kid form laying on the ground in sheer exhaustion. Dr. Niven thinks he has finally lost, but then Super Jet emerges from the water. He reveals that he had shielded himself, and that saved Sonic's and his lives. Now he is ready to kill Sonic, but help arrives.

Wave arrives and stands in front of Sonic. She says that if Super Jet fires, then he will destroy them both because she has a bomb in her chest. She rips her shirt and exposes her left breast sill covered with her bra. She also promises to avenge Tails' death, and this gives Sonic the strength he needs. She also mentions that Super Jet has changed, and she can never forgive him.

Instead of firing on Wave, Super Jet changes targets and destroy Dr. Niven so he can make his own decisions. Sonic and Wave are shocked, but then Wave decides to fire the Infinity Bullet at Super Jet. Super Jet starts absorbing the energy blasts, and Sonic tells her he will just absorb all of them. Then Sonic realizes that Super Jet cannot defend himself when he absorbs the energy blasts, so he charges the cyborg and punches him in the stomach. After one Rolling Explosion Fist to Super Jet's stomach, Super Jet is damaged with the message that this is for Tails. Sonic ends it with Turtle Destruction Wave, and Wave finally gets some peace.

While Shadow praises Sonic's efforts, Sonic comforts Wave and points out that the original Jet won because he turned on Dr. Niven and showed them the way to destroy him. Sonic then points out that Tails will be celebrating, and that Wave should be happy.

Sally, Mina, Sonia, and Rouge arrive on the battle field ready to fight the Cyborg, but Sonic tells them that the battle is already over, so Sonic promises to gather the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect those who they can that died in all of this and the second to summon the Super Emeralds (which will revive the remaining people, stop the natural disasters, and then be sent back to Chidnai). They gather the entire gang together and gather the Chaos Emeralds, but the Chaos Emeralds are found to be cracked. They decide to try them anyway, and Sonic senses an unknown evil. Smoke oozes from the Chaos Emeralds, coalescing into a large, demonic creature that none of the gang have ever seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic to the Stars**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Chapter 4: The Chai

The group is left scratching their heads after the Chaos Emeralds fail to produce the Chaos Force, but rather, the evil Chaos Eater. The dark demon mocked the idea of granting wishes as Blaze demanded he do so. Calmly lighting a marijuana cigar, he took pleasure in Blaze's fear, flaunting his superiority over the group. Using his power, the demon levitates the Chaos Emeralds around himself before sucking them into his body and unleashing the Chai on the world, leaving behind a beautiful aurora across the sky.

Just then, King Lazaar begins to telepathically communicate with the group, warning them about this demon. Before King Lazaar can explain what is happening, Old Lazaar interrupts to lecture the group about overuse of the Chaos Emeralds and disruption of the natural orders of things. He goes on to explain that the Chai which were created are not only capable of destroying Mobius, but the entire universe as well. Annoyed by the elder's yelling, Rouge demands he be quiet and they enter into an argument about respect and who is to blame for the overuse of the Chaos Emeralds. Mogul Lazaar brings order to the group and explains that with every wish they made with positive energy created equal and opposite negative energy. Without proper time to dissipate naturally (100 years per wish), the evil reached a critical mass and was unleashed upon the universe. This happened before with the Super Emeralds on Chidnai, but the Echidnas were able to deal with the problem while it was in the early stages.

Old Lazaar reiterates the dangers of overuse of the Chaos Emeralds and again blames Rouge, who shifts the blame to Tikal for not warning the group. She then tries to get the entire group to stand behind her, but they do not. She finally reimagines the events of Sonic to the West in which she was helpless and corruptible until Sonic came along and caused her to hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. To Rouge's surprise, Sonic takes full responsibility without argument and calmly prepares to fix the mess he got everyone into. Old Lazaar tells Sonic that time is running low and he is all the more ready to fight. Charlie tries to join his father, but Sonic insists against it being overly confident having achieved Omega Hedgehog. The family sends Sonic off on the Tornado (so the Chai don't sense his energy) with well wishes. As he flies away, Blaze slips away unnoticed.

Not long after leaving, Sonic recognizes a horrible trail of devastation stretched out below him. All of the Chai are shown making home in their respective environments: Flame Eater finds home inside of a volcano causing it to explode and destroy a village, Ice Eater flies through the mountains coating his body in ice before finally stopping, Spark Eater is seen as lightning in a thunder storm coming down into a city and causing a massive explosion, Water Eater is shown decimating a city with a ferocious tornado, Nature Eater is shown coming out of the ground as a glorious dragon made of dirt, and Poison Eater is shown as a large whirlpool dragon which comes out of in his more familiar form before polluting and destroying all living things over a large radius.

As he begins his search Sonic remembers that he can sense the Eaters' powers, but not the Chaos Emeralds. As he turns around to go back, he sees that Blaze has been following him the whole time. Lucky for Sonic, Blaze had the forethought to bring Yacker (who has the ability to sense the Chaos Emeralds after eating the Chaos Radar) along with her. However, Blaze insists that if she does not go either does Yacker. Against his best judgment Sonic reluctantly allows Blaze to come along with him. They ask Yacker where the Chaos Emerald is located and out of fear he will not give any answer more specific than "down below." Without help from Yacker, Sonic and Blaze notice villagers running through a polluted corridor of sludge. They spot Poison Eater terrorizing and innocent woman, and Blaze becomes so angry that she goes flying towards Poison, kicking him in the face. To everyone's surprise he is sent flying. He tries to respond by speaking aggressively, but is made to look like a fool when rubble lands on his foot leaving him sobbing in pain.

Sonic, Blaze and Yacker confront Poison Eater, the Orange Chaos Eater, who is terrorizing a village near a lake. All of them believe that he is unbelievably weak, but Poison Eater insists that he is the strongest of the seven evil Chai. Blaze smacks Poison Eater into a cliff and asks for the Orange Emerald. Poison Eater begins to grow in size, making Sonic believe that he'll transform, but the Chai says that he doesn't have that ability. He says that transformations are for cowards who are cornered and that a truly strong warrior doesn't need them. Blaze begins to use Poison Eater as a punching bag and beats him all over the area. Blaze then asks for the Orange Emerald again, but Poison says that the fight has just begun. Sonic says that there's too much difference in power between them and that the evil Chai is just like Fang.

Poison Eater attacks with his tail, but Blaze dodges out of the way and drop kicks him from the sky. The Chai asks Blaze if she is collecting the Chaos Emeralds to make herself less ugly and, for that remark, Blaze beats him up worse than before. Poison begins to laugh and Sonic says that something strange is happening because Blaze is getting more fatigued while Poison Eater isn't even out of breath. Blaze attacks again but to her surprise Poison is able to block all her punches. The Chai then punches Blaze in the stomach and Sonic charges at him, but his attack is dodged and both Blaze and Sonic are head-butted together. Blaze and Sonic attack again, but Blaze is locked in Poison Eater's grip while Sonic is tail-slapped away. Poison says that he is going to eat Blaze now, but Sonic is determined to stop him by transforming into his Super Hedgehog form. However, he reverts back to normal and wonders what happened.

The evil Chai tells them to look at the polluted lake to find out why they are losing their power. Poison Eater's body releases minus energy which turned the lake's water into poison. Furthermore, it turns into minus fog, giving off poison minus energy all around the area and the minus energy got into their bodies while they were fighting the evil Chai. Blaze understands now that it is not Poison Eater who got stronger, but they got weaker instead. Sonic says that it is an unfair trick, but Poison says that it is their fault that they didn't notice the minus energy. Blaze wants to know what minus energy is, so Poison Eater explains it by asking Sonic if he knows a girl named Cream. Sonic then remembers when, many years before, Mercenary Sleet killed Cream's father and he used the Chaos Emeralds to ask the Chaos Force to resurrect him.

Poison Eater says that he was born from the minus energy of that wish and thanks Sonic for bringing him into existence. The evil dragon then uses Blaze like a bowling ball and rolls her at Sonic, striking him. Sonic says that he must defeat him, but Poison says that he can barely stand and fires a mouth blast at both of them. Poison Eater is about to throw them both into the poisoned lake but Yacker tries to stop him by firing missiles at him, which does no damage to the Chai.

Poison tail-smacks the alien into the lake and throws Sonic and Blaze into the water as well. Blaze wants either her parents, Silver, Manik or even Fang to save her, but she is saved by Yacker instead. Yacker drags both Sonic and Blaze into an area of water that is uncontaminated. A water spring is keeping the water pure in that area of the lake and Blaze comes with the idea of riding it to the surface using the Turtle Destruction Wave to gain impulse.

Outside the lake, Poison Eater celebrates his apparent victory and says that if he can cover Mobius with his minus fog, then the planet will become his paradise. Suddenly, Blaze and Sonic appear behind him, fully restored thanks to the water spring, and say that this time they are going to attack at full power. Poison Eater is now scared and runs towards the lake, but Sonic and Blaze fire a Turtle Destruction Wave together at the Chai, disintegrating him except for the Orange Emerald. The blackened and cracked jewel then heals itself and becomes bright and whole again. Sonic and Blaze are happy for recovering their first Chaos Emerald, but there are still six Chai left and they won't be as easy to beat as Poison Eater was.

During Sonic and Blaze's continuing quest for the Chaos Emeralds, they stumble upon an abandoned city. They are warned away by a couple that blames the mass exodus on a slime that absorbs electricity. After resolving to stay and complete their task, they find Spark Eater, the Blue Chaos Eater (born from the wish to revive Sonic during the Nikuhog invasion). They are, however, very unimpressed by his tiny appearance, not being much taller than a steel can. However, Spark Eater still boasts that his abilities are far superior to anything Sonic or Blaze can achieve. Spark Eater demonstrates his abilities with his Electric Slime, a slimy substance that can electrocute anything it is latched onto. Spark Eater then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. Sonic transforms into his Omega Hedgehog state, which angers Spark Eater. Spark Eater's electric attacks prove to be insufficient against the Omega Hedgehog, as Sonic is not affected at all. Sonic attempts to finish the fight by destroying Spark Eater and his electric slime with a 10x Turtle Destruction Wave, but surprisingly, much to Spark Eater's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime is able to conceal the energy from Sonic's attack before sending it back toward Sonic. Sonic shields Blaze from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Sonic takes a tremendous amount damage and is forced to revert back to his child-like normal state. Spark Eater proceeds with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Blaze and Sonic to escape. Spark uses his slime to capture Blaze and Sonic and attempts to kill them both.

Unfortunately for Spark Eater, it begins to rain, inducing an explosive short circuit throughout his entire slime body. Withdrawing to a safe distance, Sonic and Blaze watch as the Chai tries in vain to scatter his electric slime again; this, however, proves impossible due to the slime's enormous surface area, which prevents Spark from taking shelter. Following the explosion of his slime body, Spark Eater returns to his original size. Sonic and Blaze find the badly injured Spark Eater amid rubble and ask that he give up. Spark Eater consented, stating that Blaze can take his Chaos Emerald, that she and Sonic had earned it. However, as Blaze reaches out her hand to take the Chaos Emerald, Spark Eater attempts to kill the young girl; Sonic promptly destroys the Chai with a close-range Turtle Destruction Wave.

As Sonic, Blaze and Yacker continue their search for the Chai, they come upon a seemingly deserted village. All is quiet until an octopus falls from the sky onto Blaze's head. Soon more fish and other sea creatures follow, prompting the men of the village to come and gather up the rich harvest. Soon afterward a skeptical young boy appears who explains that the fish are ruining the village's men, causing them to be lazy and only party all day. He mentions that all the seagulls in the area have been harmed in some way and can no longer fly; he carries one around with him, probably to keep it safe. He also explains that the food is being dropped from the sky by Princess Tethys, who is really Water Eater. The next time she appears, Yacker detects a Chaos Emerald coming from her direction. It was then that Sonic and Blaze realized that she was not who she seemed. Sonic warns the villagers and they all run for safety, this angers Water who flies up to Sonic and Blaze and reveals her name (Water Eater, the Indigo Chaos Eater)), her dominion over air and water, and that she was created when Hamlin wished for a pair of panties to foil Lord Snively's scheme, which she is very embarrassed about.

In a fit of anger she attacks Blaze and Sonic and they promptly strike back, but she deflects them without as much as blinking. She then counters with an attack that completely tears of Sonic's clothing, leaving him buck naked. Blaze screams "Grandpa, that's not cool!" and additionally blushes, with Water agreeing with her. Sonic then states that he does not mind being naked at all, to which Pan then responds by only giving Sonic another set of clothing without a single word being said. This last attack lends information to Sonic: he realizes that the secret of Water Eater's attack is in the way she spins while attacking. After Sonic informs Water of this, she transforms from a beautiful woman into a rather hideous demon. Water transforms back into the woman and says that no one who has seen her true form has ever lived to tell about it. Sonic decides to try out her spinning technique and the two continue to battle as vortexes.

Sonic lands a solid punch on her face but Water returns with an enormous gust of wind that sends Sonic deep into the cliff behind him. Sonic is being battered by the attack and it looks as if there is no way to stop it when the seagull that the boy was carrying unexpectedly flies into the eye of the tornado surrounding Water Eater and begins to attack her face. This distracts Water for a little while but not long enough for Sonic to recover and she uses the same attack again, pushing him further into the cliff wall. Blaze realizes that it the eye of the tornado, surrounding Water Eater, is the key to defeating Water, and fires a Turtle Destruction Wave into it, striking Water Eater and causing her to re-transform into the hideous demon that is her true form. Sonic seizes this opportunity to attack and uses a massive Turtle Destruction Wave that totally obliterates Water Eater and the Indigo Emerald is once more in the possession of the Freedom Fighters. The fishermen of the village express their gratitude to Sonic and Blaze and promise to work harder than ever. Blaze invites the boy to Green Hill for flying lessons when this is all over. Sonic, Blaze, and Yacker then fly off into the distance, continuing their journey to save Mobius.

Sonic, Blaze, and Yacker are flying through the air in search of the next Chai, when Yacker senses a Chaos Emerald below them. The trio land with no Chai in sight, but Yacker repeats that the Chaos Emerald is underneath them. Sonic begins to dig, but is interrupted by an earth-shaking force and tone-deaf singing. The source of both is Nature Eater, a purple mole-like creature, digging through the earth and singing (extremely poorly) about his love for causing earthquakes. At first it appears that he cannot see Sonic, Blaze, or Yacker so Sonic screams into his ear, getting his attention.

Nature is surprised to see Sonic and admits that he is "not much of a fighter", but he still refuses to give up his Chaos Emerald. He resumes his digging while Sonic tries to anger him with insults. When that fails, Blaze fires a mass of Energy Blasts at the Chai, to no avail. Nature continues tunneling, causing Sonic and Blaze to realize he is headed right toward a city. Sonic rushes off to warn the people of the city and Blaze follows suit after stuffing Yacker in her backpack. The heroes arrive just as the earthquake is starting to be felt, and they immediately go to work saving the people from certain doom.

As Blaze destroys falling rubble and retrieves trapped civilians, Sonic transforms into an Omega Hedgehog and fits the pieces of shifting earth back into place, saving the city. When Nature Eater realizes that his plan has failed, he finally attacks Sonic and Blaze with a punch. Sonic easily dodges the attack and counters with a kick to the stomach, followed by a series of blows that end with Nature being sent flying out of the city. The pureblood Nikuhog admits that Nature is a decent fighter when motivated, but Nature brags that he is "ten times the fighter you just fought" when he gets serious.

Joining the fray, Blaze wonders what wish spawned Nature, and the dragon reveals that he was created by the wish that brought back the people killed by the Shadow Android at the 25th World Battle Royale. He then attacks with his Aftershock Technique, but Blaze quickly realizes that the blasts can be avoided easily if they take to the air. This further angers Nature Eater and he fires a barrage of Aftershocks at Sonic and Blaze, which they easily dodge before landing on the monster's head, frying him with his own attack. Sonic and Blaze easily evade the blast (with the former returning to his normal form), and Blaze admits shock that Nature fell for "the oldest trick in the book".

Lamenting the humiliation of beating himself, the charred Chai falls to the ground and explodes, sending the Purple Emerald into the waiting grip of Blaze. Suddenly, the still-corrupted gem turns into a jewel of blue light, sucking Blaze into itself. Despite Sonic's efforts, Blaze is absorbed by the gem, which swells and transforms into Nature Eater, but bigger, bluer, and more demon like than before. The Purple Chaos Eater laughs at Sonic, explaining that he was tricking them the whole time. He reveals that he had taken over the body of a mole until the heroes defeated him, allowing him to use his Chaos Emerald to possess Blaze's body. With his power exponentially increased with his new host, Nature attacks Sonic, intent on wearing out his current body before possessing an Omega Hedgehog.

Nature Eater's secret has come out: the Chai can possess another body and take on the powers of whomever he possesses. After the Chai takes control of Blaze, Sonic is forced to make the most heart wrenching decision of his life. The shot to possess the Chaos Emerald lies directly through his granddaughter. Sonic transforms into an Omega Hedgehog after Nature Eater hurts people. Nature panickly reminds him that he will also kill Blaze, and he notices the Nikuhog hesitate, and mocks him for it. Realizing Blaze would rather die than see more people get killed, Sonic unleashes a Turtle Destruction Wave on Nature. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him because Sonic realizes that Blaze is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back.

Sonic begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof. Nature gets cocky and claims that he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Chaos Eater. He starts using some of the Chaos Force's classic lines, such as "What is your wish?" Sonic does not answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Thinking that he has won, Nature taunts Sonic by partially releasing Blaze from his stomach. The young girl tries to convince her grandfather to fight, but her pleas are seemingly in vain. Tiring of his game, Nature begins to reabsorb Blaze, stating another Chaos Force quote ("Your wish... has been granted") in the process. Suddenly, Sonic wakes up, grabbing Blaze and pulling her out of Nature. At this point, Sonic reveals that he deliberately held back with the Turtle Destruction Wave and allowed Nature to beat him up to make the Chai confident enough to taunt him by partially releasing Blaze, giving Sonic the opportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic Chai's body.

With Blaze gone, Nature reverts back into his true form: a small brown creature whose head is barely larger than the Chaos Emerald on his scalp. It is revealed that Nature himself is very weak; the only way to increase his power is to absorb another living thing. Desperate, he tries to absorb a bird, but Sonic blocks his path, berating Nature off for harming others. Nature tries begging for mercy as a ploy to lower Sonic's guard (similar to what Spark Eater did against Blaze), but his Energy blast does not even faze the Omega Hedgehog. Sick of Nature's dirty tricks, Sonic brutally beats up the diminutive Chai and kills him with a 10x Turtle Destruction Wave.

With four Chaos Emeralds safely in their possession, Sonic and Blaze set off in search of the fifth. Standing in their way is the incredible Flame Eater, the Green Chaos Eater (created from King Knuckles wish to return to his youth), which Blaze meets and attacks while she is alone, but Flame Eater knocks her out. Sonic and Flame start to fight. Sonic quickly learns that his hand will burn off if he punches him and that he will lose his toes if he kicks him because of Flame Eater's ability to make his body reach temperatures higher than even the Sun. When Sonic and Flame go back outside during their battle, Sonic learns that Flame gets his energy from the Sun and that it never runs out. Sonic hits him with a Fist of the Sun. After that, Flame powers up to his second form and Sonic powers up to Omega Hedgehog.

Through the years Shadow, Prince of Nikuhogs, was forced to bear the burden of being second best to Sonic. Though Shadow and Sonic set aside their differences many years ago and became friends, Shadow once again recalls the bitterness towards Sonic that was once within him. He remembers how when he first met Sonic, and that he did not think he could be beaten by a lower class Nikuhog, and yet he was. Then he recalls all the times he surpassed Sonic, only to have Sonic find a higher level and surpass him once again. Shadow begins to question whether it is his destiny to always be second best.

After straightening his thoughts out, Shadow grabs a soda and heads out to see Rouge, who is working on her computer. They watch a replay of the battle between Sonic and Shadow (when the latter was possessed by Juvie) and make an astonishing discovery: a way for Shadow to reach the same power as Sonic, Omega Hedgehog. Rouge even begins to joke that Shadow could reach "a fifth level of Super Hedgehog", but first they make it a goal to have Shadow reach Omega Hedgehog and finally be even with Sonic.

As Sonic and Flame Eater continue their fight, after Flame manages to outrun Sonic's Turtle Destruction Waves, Sonic manages to trick Flame in an abandoned building and corner the Chai. With Sonic winning his battle against Flame Eater, he spares the dragon's life in exchange for not killing Blaze when he had the chance. But things get complicated when Ice Eater, the Yellow Chaos Eater (born from the wish to remove the memories of Mephiles) shows up to reveal a shocking secret that no one saw coming.

With the odds stacked against him, Sonic fights for his life against the terrible twosome. During the battle, Ice Eater uses his Ice Rays to freeze Sonic's limbs one by one, starting with his arms. After Sonic shows he can still fight well with just his legs, Ice freezes those too, eventually freezing up his entire body. When Ice is finished, he orders his brother Flame to finally finish off Sonic. Flame however, only melts the ice off of Sonic's body with his Nova Star technique, much to his brother's frustration, and thus Sonic continues to battle the meddling Ice Chai once again.

Having encased the entire city in ice, Ice Eater begins his fight with Omega Sonic, agreeing to give him five seconds to defeat him (the only time Ice even plays fair). After pummeling him into the ground, Sonic is about to finish Ice off, but Ice finds an unconscious Blaze, and uses her as a shield, causing Sonic to drop his guard. Ice takes the opportunity to throw Blaze at him, who catches her, and then kick him while he's down and defenseless. This, however, does not last, as Sonic grabs hold of Ice' foot, and gets right in the Chai's face about having used his granddaughter as a shield before throwing him into another building. Sonic then prepares another finishing Turtle Destruction Wave, but then Ice flies around Flame Eater, using him as a shield to get Sonic to drop his guard once again. Ice takes advantage of Sonic's guard being down and freezes him in ice again. After being berated by his brother for such cowardly moves, Ice is about to destroy Sonic with his Chaos Blast (_don't ask me how he learned that_), until Sonic successfully breaks free from the ice, and stops Ice' energy beam dead in its tracks.

Still furious at Ice for using both his granddaughter and Flame as shields, Sonic threatens to kill the cowardly dragon at point blank range, until Ice begins to beg for his life, and even offers up the corrupted Chaos Emerald. Flame is even respectful enough to advise Sonic to just take the Chaos Emerald from him, rather than killing him. Sonic agrees and orders Ice to give up the Yellow Emerald, leave, and never show himself again. This is all just an act however, as Ice discretely digs his fingers into the ice, forms Ice Blades on his fingers and swipes them across Sonic's eyes, blinding him. Ice is about to finish him off, but even Sonic's blindness does not stop him, as he makes use of his other four very sharp senses and impales Ice through the chest with his fist. Sonic finishes him off with the mighty Rolling Explosion Fist.

While washing his eyes out in a feeble attempt to reverse his blindness, Sonic is given an antidote by Flame Eater, which will restore his sight. Flame explains to Sonic that, unlike Ice, he has respect for a fair fight, and will return once his eyes are healed. However, Flame is shot in the back by an energy beam, which also shatters the antidote Sonic was holding. The stranger steps out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Sin Eater, the Red Chaos Eater (born from the wish to revive everyone killed by Eggman and his followers), and the most powerful Chai. Disgusted by Flame's mercy towards Sonic and having given him an antidote, Sin fires another blast, aimed at Sonic. Flame hurls himself in front of Sonic, fatally taking the energy blast. Before he dies, Flame apologizes to Sonic, saying he wanted to settle their fight fairly. Enraged, Sonic gets up, ready to fight. Disregarding Sonic's outrage, Sin condemns him by reminding him that it was his fault that the Chai were born, due to overusing the Chaos Emeralds.

The fight begins, with Sin having the upper hand. Despite the power of the 10x Turtle Destruction Wave, Sonic is no match for Sin, who fires his own energy ball at Sonic, which tracks him wherever he goes, until he is hit head on and launched into a building, barely holding onto a metal rod by his pant cuff. Blaze, having regained consciousness, sees her grandfather in danger and calls for help. Is there any hope for Sonic now?

After a panicked call for help from Blaze, the Freedom Fighters descend on the battleground in a frenzy, saving Sonic at the last minute. While the brutal Sin Eater continues his assault, Sonic works up a long shot of a plan. It is going to take everyone's cooperation to pull this one off, and even that might not be enough and could end up killing him from giving him too much energy.

While the Nikuhogs give Sonic their power, Philmes fends off Sin Eater. Although it is clear Philmes is no match for the Chai, he is able to annoy him long enough for Sonic to boost up his energy level. When Sonic begins to fight Sin Eater as an upgraded Omega Hedgehog, it is shown that Sin Eater is no match for him anymore.

Desperate, Sin Eater does a last ditch effort to ensure his victory: He eats the Chaos Emeralds. After ingesting the Chaos Emeralds, the ultimate Chai, Time Eater was born. Blind and battle weary, Sonic can barely stand against the might of all seven Chai in one. To push Sonic to fight better, Time attacks his family and friends (consisting of his sons, wife, daughter-in-law, Fang, Philmes, and Silver). As expected, Sonic tries to land his best attacks on Time, but to no avail. He eventually regains his vision, much to Time's surprise, but even the return of his eyesight does not help him gain the upper-hand against Time.

Becoming more desperate to save his family and Mobius, Sonic decides to self-destruct himself. He grabs a hold of Time from behind and almost completes the technique before Shadow arrives and tells him not to do it; having firsthand experience with self-destruction, he knows Sonic will only succeed in killing himself and not Time. Shadow then tells Sonic that he has the tool he needs to reach Omega Hedgehog, much to Sonic's shock. Thanks to Rouge's Blitz Wave Generator, Shadow transforms into a Werehog.

At first, Shadow seems to have lost control of himself and begins crushing Sonic. However, Sonic states that he was simply fooling them and transforms into a Golden Werehog, and then an Omega Hedgehog. Everyone is amazed by the overwhelming power the two Omega Hedgehogs have, and Sally and Rouge have a usual quarrel over whose husband is the best. The two Omega Hedgehogs head off against Time Eater, but they are still not powerful enough to beat the fearsome dragon. So, Shadow suggests that they fuse, much to Sonic's surprise that Shadowa would suggest it in the first place, and pull out a pair of Secret Rings.

With Time Eater still too powerful even for two Omega Hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow decide to perform the Secret Ring Fusion. Time seems more excited that he will get to fight two Omega Hedgehogs and moves in for the attack. However, Silver, Charlie, and Manik move in to stop him and buy their fathers time to fuse successfully. Shadow tells Sonic they need to hurry and fuse, but Sonic watches with pride as his and Shadow's sons fight together.

As the Half-Nikuhogs are defeated, Sonic and Shadow finally fuse and become the incredible Omega Darkspine. Although he is baffled by the technique and remarkable increase of power in Darkspine, Time still proclaims himself the strongest. However, the tables turn as Time Eater suddenly cannot seem to land a blow and Darkspine is not even working up a sweat. Darkspine might just save the day (if he can stop joking around for long enough, that is). The reason for Darkspine's stalling was to wait for his opponent to charge up his Time-Space Bomb, Darkspine then transmits some of his own energy through it, causing a change from negative to positive energy. This frees Mobius of the negative barrier that was interspersed around it by the Chai. Darkspine may have had his laugh, though: he performs his Chaos Destruction Wave on Time Eater, obliterating him, which causes the Chaos Emeralds to get out of Time Eater. The Chai manages to regenerate, but now it seems that he is near defeat.

Omega Darkspine charges up his incredible Chaos Destruction Wave once more to finish off the Chai, however at the very moment, the Secret Rings shatter from the enormous power and the fusion ends, and Sonic and Shadow separate. Shadow is angry and says that they have been fused forever, and demands an answer from Sonic. Sonic says that it might be that they are not used to the powers of two Omega Hedgehogs combined and that was too much for the Secret Rings to handle. Now, with the fusion cut short, Sonic and Shadow are again powerless to stop the Chai. Time tries to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic intercepts the last one, the Green Emerald, because it reminds him of Uncle Chuck. Time will not give up on getting it back, and seems happy that the Nikuhogs are at his mercy now.

Sonic and Shadow try to regain their winning form by doing the Fusion Dance, and Time Eater tries to regain his by ingesting the Green Emerald. Sonic eats the gem to prevent Time from reclaiming it and nearly chokes to death before swallowing it. Time says that he will have to kill Sonic to get it, but Shadow will not let that happen and tries to attack, but is unable to land a hit on him. Sonic also is unable to touch him, but manages to cause some pain to Time by spin dashing him on the back of the Chai's head.

Sonic later gives Time Eater a lecture how that people who are bad are scared because they know their lives can be taken away easily and that they must be good if they want good things to happen to them. Time brushes it off, and Shadow says that he himself had to learn the hard way and that Time should listen to Sonic, but Time Eater ignores them and throws them around like toys. Shadow is baffled that Time is making a joke out of two Omega Hedgehogs, which is the peak of the legendary Nikuhog transformation (aside from Holy Hedgehog). Sonic and Shadow try several times to fuse as a last resort, but Time Eater eventually realizes what fusion is and is trying to stop them because he knows he will die if they manage to fuse again.

Sonic and Shadow come up with a confusing technique; they create duplicates of themselves, that will allow them to fuse while Time Eater cannot tell which of the duplicates is them. They manage to perform the dance, but they do not fuse; Shadow asks why and Sonic says it could be that Shadow did not extend his index fingers (which is not true). Silver thinks that it could be because Sonic is out of power due to his long battle against Time. Time, realizing this, tells Sonic and Shadow that they can give it another try. Unfortunately, in this try, Sonic reverts back to his child form, much to everyone's horror. Time is prepared to move in for the kill until the Green Emerald appears on Sonic's forehead.

Sonic does not realize that the Green Emerald has appeared on his forehead, even when Shadow gives him an obvious hint, until Blaze tells him to feel his forehead. Time Eater decides to retrieve the Chaos Emerald while killing Sonic and moves in for the kill. Then, the Chaos Emerald starts glowing and flies in between Time and Sonic, revealing to be Flame Eater. Sonic is happy to see him, but Flame is cold and speaks with Time, who tells him to kill Sonic. Flame seems excited and tells Sonic that he will not be merciful. Shadow attacks Flame, but the Chai is too fast for him and blasts him away. He then attacks Sonic, who cannot land a hit on Flame.

Silver checks on his father, who is unharmed. Shadow realizes that Flame is fooling them and was not trying to hurt him and Sonic. His suspicions are confirmed when Time tells Flame to finish Sonic off so he can fight someone better, and Flame and Sonic attack Time together. Time says that Flame should have been charged up with full negative energy, but when Sonic swallowed the Green Emerald, some of Sonic's positive energy was passed into Flame. Flame binds Time and traps them in a fire ball, where Flame plans to burn and destroy Time himself.

When the ball explodes, Flame appears and it seems that it' over. However, Flame breaks apart and Time reappears; he says that he forced the six Chaos Emeralds into Flame, moving himself into Flame's Chai body. He now has all seven Chaos Emeralds and is as powerful as before. Shadow tries to power up, but reverts back to his normal form, because the Blitz Wave Generator has been destroyed. With Sonic and Shadow in their normal forms, they are at Time's mercy.

Growing bored with Sonic and Shadow's bickering, Time unleashes a Time-Space Bomb, intending to destroy Mobius with it.

Sonic steps in and holds it at bay with all his might. While struggling against the minus energy, Sonic comes to understand that Mobius has suffered far too much for too long because he and his friends abused the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and pleaded for the strength to defeat Time and in return, he and his friends will survive from now on without using them. The Negative Energy is too much for Sonic, and eventually explodes, leaving a city-sized crater in Mobius. Everyone assumes that Sonic was killed in the blast and mourn him. Time Eater summons negative energy to destroy various parts of Mobius. Growing more desperate to save Mobius, Shadow immediately orders Silver, Charlie and Manik to get the remaining people as far away from Mobius as possible while he fights Time as long as he can, and to continue the fight if he cannot. The Half-Nikuhogs get their families far away only to say goodbye to them, and return to fight to the last by Shadow's side, which expectedly, is to no avail. Just when it seems to be the end, Shadow notices something in the crater; Sonic is alive and building up the last hope of the universe: the Soul Blast.

Since Sonic used all of Mobius's energy to make the Spirit Bomb, he knows it is not going to be enough to destroy Time, so he calls King Lazaar and asks him to call everyone in the universe and ask them to give him their energy. Sonic successfully obtains all of the energy he needs, and after thanking everyone in the universe for their help, he throws the Universal Soul Blast at Time Eater, who is engulfed and destroyed in its path. With the Chai gone, the Chaos Emeralds return to normal, but then, all of a sudden, the original Chaos Force, without being summoned, appears before everyone.

The Chaos Force then heals Sonic, and informs him and the other Freedom Fighters that he will not be able to grant any wishes for a long time due to everything that has happened involving the Chaos Emeralds with its negative energy, but Sonic asks him if he will grant just one for "old times' sake". He asks the Chaos Force if he can bring everyone that died at the hands of the Chai and Super Jet back to life. The Chaos Force grants the wish. Everyone begins to worry that Sonic is leaving them again.

The Chaos Force asks Sonic if he will come along and Sonic climbs on the Chaos Force's back. After Sonic climbs on, a crestfallen Shadow runs over and asks Sonic where he is going. A moment later, Shadow realizes that Sonic is going to train with the Chaos Force and help fulfill this wish. Before going, Sonic tells Shadow that he is now Mobius's protector, and tells him that everyone is in his hands now. Sonic and the Chaos Force go flying, and the Chaos Emeralds begin circulating around Sonic. Sally tells Sonic to be home in time for dinner, but Sonic and the Chaos Force fly off.

Charlie, Mina, and Sally return to their homes. Manik and Charlie try to comfort Sally by telling her that Sonic always comes back for dinner. Blaze asks Silver if the Chaos Emeralds will ever come back. Silver talks to Blaze about the Chaos Emeralds, and is confident that they will again come back one day. Then Blaze looks worried, and she stumbles upon Sonic's fighting uniform. Shadow comes and tells her to take good care of it. Shadow then flies off, leaving Blaze alone. Blaze, with tears in her eyes, wonders if Sonic will ever come back during her lifetime.

Sonic asks the Chaos Force to stop a moment at Turtle House to see Tails, who was newly revived. They start talking about the past and end up having a little play fight. Tails wins and then Sonic disappears. Then The Turtle Hermit thanks the Chaos Force for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic also visits Knuckles, who is now in Hell keeping watch over everyone there. Sonic tells Knuckles that he will get out of Hell someday and then leaves without saying goodbye. Many people see Sonic with the Chaos Force, including Vector and Nicole who seemed like they were fixing their car, as well as Espio and Charmy, who are busy training.

Sonic goes with the Chaos Force and lies on his back. The Chaos Emeralds enter Sonic's body, and the Green Emerald goes into Sonic's heart (this is symbolic, because the Green Emerald has always represented Uncle Chuck to Sonic). The Chaos Force roars, and then he and Sonic vanish into another dimension.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic to the Stars**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA._

Epilogue: Mobius 100 Years Later

All the Freedom Fighters have died of natural causes by this time (except the Cyborgs, who decided to deactivate themselves) except for Blaze, who is more than 100 years old. Tikal has also passed away, having two new Echidnas living up on Angel Island: Julie-Su, the new Guardian of Mobius, and Knuckles Jr., named after the mighty Echidna warrior. She is shown being at the graveyard sitting on the burial site of her grandfather, Sonic, paying her respects along with her grandson, Sonic Jr., who was trying to catch a butterfly but then went to pay his respects for his great-great grandfather, Sonic, who departed from Mobius 100 years prior. Blaze stands up and tells Sonic Jr. that it is time to train, which he happily agrees with. She dreams of her grandson becoming a great warrior like her grandpa, but Sonic Jr. is clearly not interested in training and always lets her down, be it flying, balancing or even catching a ball.

Sonic Jr. studies in a local school where he is frequently bullied by Tex the Lizard, a senior student who loves to fight. Blaze, a very powerful person herself by a normal human's standard, wants to explore the potential of Sonic Jr., but Sonic Jr., a non-violent person, always lets himself be bullied by Tex and his companions, thus underrating his abilities. One day, he lets Tex take his favorite pen (which he calls Rocket Pen). Blaze becomes extremely furious and upset because of his behavior and yells at Sonic Jr. for being so carefree, which causes her blood pressure to rise and she falls sick.

So she is admitted in a hospital by her Grandson with the help of her neighbors, where he comes to know that his Grandma's life was hanging by a thread which could snap anytime. So angry and disgusted with himself for being so care-free, which worsened the health of his Grandma, he runs out of the hospital to his house, pleading to God not to leave him alone and take away his Grandma.

When he returns home he feels a little nostalgic, as he recollects the past where he was constantly advised by Blaze to be shrewd, stories of her past etc. At that point he comes to know about the magical Chaos Emeralds which would grant any wish. So, with the intention of healing Blaze and for her speedy recovery, he starts his journey to his great-great grandfather's cottage house at Green Hill.

On the way, he confronts Tex and his companions who start to bully him without knowing his sorrowful mood. But Sonic Jr. was in no mood to be bullied and powers up generating a yellow aura around him. The actions were clear and Tex and his friends leave Sonic Jr. alone.

After a long walk, Sonic Jr. realizes that Green Hill is too far and would take forever to reach by foot. Luckily at that time a man driving an 18-wheeler stops and asks whether he wants a lift. Sonic Jr. happily gets into the truck and they head off. The truck has a poster of a burger on the outside but is filled with garbage from the inside. Both Sonic Jr. and the driver are hungry and the driver has nothing to eat. They stop at the Star Mark Service Stand. He tricks Sonic Jr. by saying that Sonic Jr. should go to the toilet before they head off. Once Sonic Jr. is outside the truck he takes Sonic Jr.'s food and leaves him stranded with only his empty bag. At that time, Tex, who had been following Sonic Jr., shows up and asks him if he wants some company as Green Hill was far away from their present location. He moreover advised Sonic Jr. not to blindly trust on anyone as their actual intentions could be hidden. He also told him that Green Hill was known as a haunted mountain filled with ghosts that are known to kill and eat Mobians.

Tex robs a petrol station and takes some food and a cart which they ride down the side of the road with. After having some snacks they start climbing Green Hill. They pass through a dense forest and set up a camp there as it was getting very dark. During their supper, Tex comes to know that Blaze is ill and is dying due to her illness. Sonic Jr. explains to Tex that Green Hill has the magical Chaos Emeralds which have the ability to bring his grandma back to life. This changes Tex's heart and he returns the Rocket pen he stole from Sonic Jr., which was the cause of Pan's illness.

At that time, Tex sees eyes gleaming from the forest. They were surrounded by hungry wolves which immediately pounced on the duo. Sonic Jr. and Tex used burning logs to threaten the wolves but in vain. Sonic Jr. was surrounded by many wolves as compared to Tex and as he didn't have any option, he jumped high in the air out of fear as that was the only way to escape. Unknown to his own capability, he jumped so high that he reached the top of a very tall tree. With only Tex in grasp, all the wolves turned their attention towards him. When he was nearly going to be killed, a gunshot roared in the forest. A pretty girl with a shotgun showed up at the right time and chased away the wolves with her gun.

She took Tex and Sonic Jr. to her house, and gave them a lot of food to eat. She leaves them so that they can enjoy the food uninterrupted, only to show her true color. She was a vampire sort of creature named Yagyu and her sole intention was to eat them after being well fed. She then meets her pals who are too interested in her catch. But, she is too resistant to let them have Tex as he is bulky.

After the supper, Sonic Jr. and Tex go to the bedroom to have a nap. At that time, Sonic Jr. tells Tex there is something fishy about the pretty girl who helped them. They arranged the beds to simulate their sleeping posture and quietly slipped away from the room. Just then, they saw Yagyu entering the room and stabbing the bed with a huge knife. But, she instantly found that they were missing and went on a pursuit to get them. Sonic Jr.'s guess turned out to be correct but he gave the credit to Tex who taught him not to trust strangers. When Yagyu found them hiding on a window sill, they are chased by Yagyu who in the end trapped them in a room where Mobians were cooked and eaten.

She caught Sonic Jr. with her hair which she could use as a weapon and began to constrict his neck. Tex was trying to help him but just then she summoned a pick axe out of midair, another one of her abilities. Sonic Jr. falls unconscious due to the constant strangling, when she loosened up the hold thinking he has passed away. At that moment, he subconsciously hit Yagyu with an energy blast which gave Tex some time to topple the huge vessel which had boiling salsa in it, thus trapping Yagyu in it. Tex instantly cut off her hair and woke up Sonic Jr. so they could flee away from the treacherous place.

They succeeded to give her a slip and came near a valley which was supported by a hanging bridge. Tex asked Sonic Jr. to cross the bridge but he refused because of his fear of heights. Tex demonstrated that the bridge was safe by manually crossing the bridge and getting to the other side of the mountain which on perception gave Sonic Jr. some confidence. He started to cross the bridge but saw below due to curiosity which pumped in his fear of heights to a whole new extreme. He was transfixed and the wind picked up, adding to his fear. Sonic Jr. held the sideline ropes to steady himself, but the rope snapped, leaving him hanging on a single sliver of rope. Tex came on the bridge to rescue him, but when he was about to catch him, the whole bridge gave way leaving Tex nothing in grasp and he just fell down into the darkness of the valley. Sonic Jr., after seeing this incident, overcame from his fear of heights and crawled up to the top of the mountain.

He constantly remembered the fun times he had with Tex during the journey and the sight of the Rocket Pen made him even more nostalgic. Just when he was on his way towards Green Hill, he saw a bear cub being chased by a demon who was none other but one of Yagyu's followers who missed his meal because of his escape. The bear cub sought shelter near Sonic Jr. to save himself. However, due to Sonic Jr.'s fear of fights, he left the cub to its fate and began to run away from the demon. But, his scruples stopped him as he remembered the words of his grandma "Real strength, the courage to stand up for what's right."

So he turned back and fought with the demon and defeated him effortlessly. He then began to nurse the injured cub but the mother bear, not having seen Sonic Jr.'s heroic save, showed up and began to attack Sonic Jr. Just before any harm could be done the cub pacified the angry mother bear and interacted what actually happened. By knowing the fact the grateful bear asked Sonic Jr. to climb on the back so Sonic Jr.'s journey would be more peaceful. After a short time, they were at their destination, Sonic's old house, but they again came in confrontation with Yagyu and her followers. Yagyu was even more angry because of her butchered hair.

They began to chase Sonic Jr. when a huge wild boar appeared in front of them and fired a cannon on Sonic Jr. He introduced himself as Lord Trusk and abused the trio for failing to catch even a boy. Trusk who calls himself the King of the Demons. The trio apologized for their weakness and Trusk began to attack Sonic Jr. But the mother bear which was still accompanying him then came to rescue and started to put a lone fight against the demon lord. Unfortunately the mother bear was no match for the huge Lord Trusk who defeated her effortlessly. Trusk then grabbed the bear in a stranglehold and was crushing it to death when the shrieks and yells of the bear filled Sonic Jr. with extreme emotions that transformed him into a Super Hedgehog.

The whole outlook of Sonic Jr. changed due to this and the usually timid fellow began to wage a lone fight against the seemingly invincible Lord Trusk. He instantly took an upper hand and began to pound Trusk to a point when he fell defeated and unconscious (or possibly dead). After the fight, even Sonic Jr. fell unconscious as his body was not trained enough to handle the power of Super Hedgehog. After that, when he regained consciousness he was unable to recollect his fight with Lord Trusk suggesting he wasn't even mentally trained for going Super Hedgehog.

In the end, he found Sonic's residence and began to search for the Chaos Emerald. After a short search, he got the Green Emerald. He came outside and began to wish the Chaos Force for his grandma's recovery and Tex's revival. Nothing happened. After repeatedly pleading the Chaos Force, he lost his temper and threw the ball away, which landed near Sonic Sr., who then explained to Sonic Jr. that he has to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds for his wish to come true. He introduced himself as his great-great grandfather (although he did have trouble trying to figure out exactly how many greats it is) and told him how proud he was about his bravery.

Just then a helicopter hovered above them, out of which Tex and Blaze called Sonic Jr. Not surprisingly, Sonic vanished after this and wished him good luck for his future and explained him that his willingness to save his grandma and friend actually saved them all. Sonic Jr, with the Green Emerald in hand, then joined Blaze and Tex in the helicopter and departed happily from Green Hill back to Blue Ridge City.

Sometime later, at South Island, the 63rd World Battle Royale has started. Sonic Jr was on the battlefield. Right beside Blaze, there was a pink hedgehog that introduced herself as Amy Rose. She wears the earrings of the Pod Co, and is a descendant of Silver, Rouge and Shadow. She asks Blaze if Sonic Jr. is her son. She says, "He's my grandson!" Amy says sorry and declares that her son will still win. In the stadium, there are two statues dedicated to the two most admired heroes in the history of Mobius. One is dedicated to Fang and the other one is dedicated to Sonic.

Sonic Jr's opponent is none other than Shadow Jr. The fight starts and they both hit each other hard. Then, Shadow Jr decides to turn into a Super Hedgehog and Sonic Jr transforms as well. Shadow Jr then tells him "Hey that's pretty cool, there! I didn't know we could both become blond!" They resume fighting and they jump the scene over to Blaze. Blaze looks at the other side of the crowd and sees Sonic (Now an adult) watching the battle. Blaze says, "Grandpa?" She begins running where he was at, and the scene goes back to the tournament. Both kids hit each other.

The people are shocked at the winner of the tournament, but they never show who wins. Blaze runs out until she is outside the stadium, and Sonic is nowhere to be seen. Blaze begins thinking and says: "You were here, weren't you Grandpa Sonic?" Then, Sonic is shown walking through the crowd. After this, Sonic expands the Power Shield and flies off on the Tornado. Ending the series, Sonic's last words are "Gotta Juice! Up, Over and Gone!"

_**The End**_


End file.
